


Of Strawberries and Dark Princes

by Kierthorn



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kierark, M/M, Mieran, Post-Book 1: Lady Midnight, Spoilers for Book 1: Lady Midnight, thornprince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Kieran working through what happened after Lady Midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark woke up with a start, sweat beaded across his forhead, his breaths coming out in gasps. His heart pounded,threatening to leap out of his chest. He closed his eyes tight, willing his pulse to slow, his breathing to become more normal. The nightmares were getting worse. He had asked Magnus for a sleeping draught, which Magnus had willingly provided, though it had helped somewhat in the beginning, his body seemed to have become resilient to it. He sat up, feeling the chill of the night air on his bare arms and legs, his eyes starting to adjust to the darkness in his room.

He glanced over at his brother, Julian with whom he shared a room. The blankets were pulled up over Julian's head, the rise and fall of his chest visible under his covers, his breathing heavy and even. Mark loved seeing his brother asleep, the lines of worry and responsibility erased from his features, seeing him sleeping peacefully brought some relief to Mark. At least Julian could have these moments when he wasn't burdened with the responsibility that weighed so heavily upon his shoulders. And yet, Julian bore it stoically and without complaint. Never uttering a word of anger when feeding Tavvy or a word of complaint when patiently explaining something to Ty. Mark wished he could be more like Julian, be more the brother his siblings needed him to be.

He stood, his bare feet cold on the wood floor, sending shivers to run down his spine, and a chill to his bones. He walked softly to the window, which was facing towards the woods just east of the institute. His footsteps made no noise, he was a faerie after all and faeries were able to be still and quiet when they needed to be. And there had been many times when he had needed to be invisible and quiet when he had been in faerie. Faerie. Kieran.

The words were just words to anyone else but not to Mark. No, to Mark that one word, Kieran, brought so many memories rushing to the surface of his mind, overpowering his thoughts with their unforgiving torture. If he closed his eyes, he could summon Kieran's face to his mind, every line, every feature clear and etched into his brain forever. The soft wavy hair that often changed from dark black when he was angry, to a beautiful dark blue when he was sad, to a turquoise blue when he was happy. And a brilliant light sky blue.

That light blue was a colour only Mark had seen. The colour reserved for when they had lain together in the grass or when they had kissed in the moonlight. He could see Kieran's eyes, one black onyx and one silver gazing into his own. He could get lost in Kieran's eyes, their dark orbs like two bottomless black holes wild and feral as the night. He could look into them and see the wild hunt reflected back at him. The wild hunt. The memories were a mix of times spent alone and afraid, and others of declarations of love whispered into the night. Times when Kieran and he would find safety and comfort in each other's arms, lying tangled in a blanket beneath the stars. The times when he would ride through the clouds with Kieran, on Windspear, a horse so magnificent and Mark would lean his head on Kieran's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the body pressed tightly against his own, his fingers clutching at Kieran's belt.

Mark's hand flew up to his neck, fingers searching for the elfbolt necklace that Kieran had given him, as a token of his love. Mark chest tightens as he remembers how he had given the elf bolt necklace back to Kieran, the memory bringing a sharp pain and taste of regret to the back of his throat. He had sent Kieran away, back to faerie, alone and hopeless. He searched his mind, reaching his thoughts out to Kieran's, but all he heard was silence. He used to be able to sense Kieran, use his mind to communicate with the fairy prince, but now he couldn't sense him at all, just nothingness. He had no way of knowing if Kieran was alive or not, if he was hurt or well. He flung himself violently from the window, he had to stop torturing himself.

Kieran deserved whatever happened to him, didn't he? Mark fought the rush of overwhelming anger rising up within his chest. What did he care if Kieran suffered? What did he care? The problem was he did. No matter what Kieran said he would always care. Because he loved him. Yes he Mark, loved Kieran and it did not matter what Kieran did, Mark would always love him. He was angry, yes, hurt even. But he did not hate Kieran, he couldn't, it was not possible. Kieran had been there for him when no one else had. He still felt anger when he thought of what had happened to Emma and Julian, how ilarath had whipped them. He can still hear the sounds of their cries echoing in his ears. Kieran had told the faeries about how Mark had shared faerie secrets with Christina.

Mark knew how possessive Kieran could be and how jealousy often got the best of him. It was something Kieran had always struggled with, having no one that had loved him until Mark had come along. His father, who would only be all to pleased to see Kieran dead, his own son. Kieran's sibling who would all be thrilled to see him cut down. Kieran's father had been the one to sell him to the wild hunt, tossing his son away like he was nothing, like he meant nothing. What must that feel like to be abandoned by your own parent. What would that do to someone. Kieran's actions were wrong yes, but they were acted out of love. Mark chokes back a sob, he doesn't want to wake Julian. It is almost morning and he can see the sun rising just beyond the lake. Mark wiped the back of his hand across his face erasing any evidence that he had been crying. He took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure.

* * *

 

 

Kieran stood on the hill staring past the wide expanse of land that stretched out before him. He closed his fingers around something clenched in his fist, the sharp edge of the elf bolt necklace, digging into his palm. Blood dribbled through the spaces between his fingers and dripped onto the grass under his feet. He wanted to fling the elfbolt far out into the depths of the ocean and turn his back on it and Mark and never look back. But he knows he cannot do that. He would never be able to turn his back on Mark. He loved him. Love. The word was alien on his tongue, even as he said it, tasted it, he couldn't help being confused by the notion of love. That someone could love him, that Mark had loved him, it was unbelievable. In all Kieran's life as a prince he had never been shown love, not even kindness. Sure he had had lovers, but Mark was different. He hadn't known what love meant until Mark had come along, his father, the king hated him, never failing to remind Kieran of his low status as a faerie.

His father, who had sold him to the wild hunt, could care less what happened to him. He was taunted mercilessly and constantly for being a prince, a prince whom was a disgrace to the faerie courts. He glanced back at Gywn, whom was speaking with one of the other faerie convoy, in his harsh grating voice. Kieran could not stop the ache that spread throughout his body and dug itself into his bones. It was an ache that was always with him, always there to remind him of how badly he had screwed up. How he had lost any hope of being with Mark ever again. He had truly thought that when he had told ilarath and Gywn about Mark sharing faerie secrets with that Shadowhunter girl, that they would make Mark come back to faerie. He had wanted it so desperately that he hadn't even considered that the faeries would act the way they did.

He had wanted Mark back, back in his arms, kissing his lips. The rage he had felt when he had seen Mark with that Shadowhunter girl, had been something he had never felt before. It was like a vice wrapping itself tightly around his heart squeezing till he felt he would die. It had exploded within himself sending him into a panic, threatening to destroy everything he had with Mark. He had heard the word jealousy before but had never expected it to be a feeling he would ever experience. Sure, he had felt jealousy towards his siblings on occasion but never because he was afraid he would lose someone he loved.

He had never thought it possible that he, Kieran, the prince of faerie would ever feel love. He had lied to himself at times, telling himself he did not need Mark, that he could survive without him. Now he wondered if he could. He drew his fingers to his lips and whistled for Windspear. His horse, white as snow came thundering over to him, in the darkness. He knew he should stay with the faerie convoy but something out across the lake was tugging at him, like he was on one end of a rope and someone was pulling him in. He swung up onto Windspear and whispered something in faerie, and the horse took off to the skies. He was going to see Mark if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am not overly happy with this, I was struggling with Mark and Kieran's relationship and how they might be able to work through what happened at the end of Lady Midnight. I hope you guys like it...it was quite tricky to write and took a lot longer than I would have liked! Also sorry the chapter isn't very long. I will be writing another chapter after this! Thanks to those who read it!

Mark was sitting at the breakfast table, watching Julian make pancakes for the family. The sweet smell of fluffy goodness filled the air, making his mouth water and his stomach growl. Mark eyed the strawberries in a bowl on the table, he picked one up and popped it into his mouth, stem and all. He loved strawberries, how sweet they were when you ate them. In faerie strawberries were one of the foods he loved the most, they were always available and were delicious.

Without any warning, a memory of Kieran filled his mind, of Kieran and himself lying in the grass. Kieran leaning over Mark, his sky blue coloured hair so brilliant, the way the Sun's rays glinted off his wavy locks. Kieran smiling down at him, at something Mark had said, though he couldn't remember what. Kieran so rarely smiled, he had a beautiful smile, and the only times he let it show was when he was with Mark. Kieran had picked up a strawberry from the ground and leaning over Mark, his one hand braced gently on Mark's chest, Kieran had placed it in his mouth, then he had leaned further down to bite part of the fruit with his teeth, lips brushing Marks as he did so. It was a simple gesture but it had sent shivers of pleasure to hum throughout Mark's entire body, starting a fire burning deep within. Kieran had kissed Mark then, in the grass, still damp with the dew of the morning. It had been wonderful, like a memory from another reality, a dream. Kieran had looked down at Mark then, all traces of the arrogant prince of faeries erased from his eyes, nothing but love and longing in his eyes.

Mark heard someone calling his name loudly, he forced his brain to focus on the voice and not Kieran in his memory, and turned to face Julian.

"Mark, are you okay?"

Julian was standing over the frying pan, wearing oven mitts and looking at Mark with concern in his blue eyes.

" Yes I am fine." Mark lied, trying to appear as normal as he could.

"Ok, well could you pass me a plate?"

Julian gestured towards the pancakes burning on the stove. Mark walked over to the cupboards and reached inside, pulling out a plate and passing it to Julian. Julian placed the plate full of delicious looking pancakes on the table and proceeded to call his other siblings to the table.

Mark stood by the window, enjoying the crisp, cool morning air as it touched the bare skin on his arms, causing a small shiver to run throughout his body. He could hear the rushed thumping of footsteps coming down the stairs as his siblings, Dru, Livvy, Ty and Tavvy, came into the kitchen.

The once quiet kitchen was filled with the sounds of laughter, and loud voices drifting through the air. Mark watched as Ty reached out and took his pancakes without waiting for anyone else, and began to eat them, his Sherlock Holmes book clutched tightly to his chest. Ty's dark black curly head was bent over the book, his dark grey eyes focused intently on the words on the pages before him. Julian walked over and ruffled Ty's hair affectionately, knocking Ty's earphones askew in the process. Ty swatted his hand away, eyes still on the book before him.

"Don't forget your training lesson is this morning Ty."

Julian gently reminded him. Ty glanced up from his novel and looked just past Julian, not quite making eye contact with him, but acknowledging that he had heard his brother.

"I know that Julian, I did not forget."

Immediately Ty's attention went back to his book and Julian began to serve the food out to the rest of his siblings.

"How did you sleep Mark?"

Emma asked, coming down the stairs, her long blond hair flowing around her shoulders. Mark looked at her and pasted a fake grin onto his face.

"I slept well."

Mark replied, forcing his voice to sound happy. Wow, he thought, he could have convinced himself he was fine, if he had not known the truth. Emma looked away, as she came into the kitchen. Mark noticed how she avoided looking at Julian, moving around him so carefully, so as not to touch him or be near him. Mark sighed, he knew Emma had asked him to pretend he and her were boyfriend and girlfriend so Julian would give up on his feelings for her. Mark knew Julian would never give up, would never stop loving Emma, no more than he would stop loving Kieran. He had agreed to Emma's plan at first but when he had kissed her, he realized he couldn't do this to Julian. Julian loved Emma, yes it was forbidden by the Clave, because they were parabatai, but Mark couldn't hurt Julian this way, he just couldn't.

Mark walked out of the kitchen, away from the business and loud chatter of his family and opened the institutes front door. He needed air, he felt like he was going to suffocate in there. Sometimes it was too much. Mark knew he had chosen to stay with his family, instead of returning to the Hunt with Kieran. It wasn't that he did not love his family, he did but sometimes especially when he was alone, he missed the Hunt with an ache that filled his entire being. He missed faerie, the Wild Hunt, Kieran. He and Kieran chasing each other through the woods, the wet grass in between his toes, the wind blowing through his hair, their reckless laughter echoing in his ears. Climbing one of the trees, racing Kieran up to the topmost branch, Kieran beating him there,but only by a second. Kieran pinning mark against the hard bark of the tree, wildly kissing him, hands tearing at Mark, like he thought Mark might disappear at any minute. Marks fingers curling around Kieran's blue locks, pulling him closer, his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't breathe when he was with Kieran, couldn't stop his pulse from racing.

Mark stepped out into the sunlight, the cool air causing goosebumps to form on his arms and legs. He could feel the warmth from the sun on his face and looked out across towards the woods beyond the institute and froze. There was a shadow standing by an oak tree by the wooded area by the institute. Mark almost didn't recognize the shadow as being Kieran, the way his shoulders were slumped was very uncharacteristic of him. He looked very hopeless, like someone who had lost everything, even the will to live.

Kieran watched as Mark walked towards him, he hadn't seen Mark for a long time. It had only been a few weeks, but to Kieran it had felt like an eternity. He pushed aside the impulse to run to Mark and kiss him, he was the fairy prince and he wasn't about to let Mark see how much he had missed him. He waited till Mark was within a few paces from him and noticed how handsome Mark looked. The sun glinted off Marks pale blond hair making it appear like a halo of light on top of his head. Mark's eyes, one gold and the other blue green were looking at Kieran, and he saw a longing in them, that lasted maybe a few seconds before it disappeared from Mark’s expression. Kieran thought he must have imagined it, Mark no longer felt anything for him, no longer loved him.

"What are you doing here, Kieran?"

Mark's voice cut through Kieran's thoughts like a knife. It had an edge to it, that Kieran had never heard Mark address him with before. He glared defiantly back at Mark.

"What? No, well met Kieran? No, how are you keeping? "How goes the Hunt?"

He spat the words hating how the pain and anguish could be heard in every word, every syllable. He did not like appearing weak, he was a faerie prince and therefore did not like to hear himself sound so vulnerable.

Mark's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, as if bracing himself for another fight with Kieran. Kieran did not want to fight, he did not want to argue with Mark. What he wanted, was to reach out and curl his fingers into the soft locks of Mark's hair and pull him tightly against his own body. To kiss Mark the way he used to, without having to ask, without the fear that he would never be able to kiss him again. Yet he knows this was impossible now, now that he had destroyed their relationship entirely. His heart like broken glass that had been smashed to tiny shards, no hope of ever being repaired, pieced back together.

Mark wanted to go to Kieran, to reach out and touch him, feel Kieran's heart beating against his. He could see Windspear, over by the trees, stomping its hooves impatiently on the dirt, not impressed to be left waiting. Mark felt a jab of sadness as he remembered how it felt to ride through the clouds, on Windspear, his chest pressed up against Kieran's, his arms around him, as they took off to the skies.

“How are you Kier?”

Mark asked, the name, Kier slipping out from his mouth before he could stop it. It was a name he used when he and Kieran were alone, just the two of them. He saw Kieran flinch, as if Mark had hit him, pain and anguish filling his sad eyes.

But, just as quickly it was replaced by a blank expression, hiding any sign of the true feeling trapped within their depths. “What does it matter how I am, you made it clear you care not for me nor what becomes of me, Mark."

Kieran's voice sharp as a razor blade cut into Mark’s skin.

“ I do care, Kieran, but what you did was selfish and wrong.” Mark fought to keep his voice from rising. “ I can not just pretend it did not happen.”

“I assume you are having a great time with your Shadowhunter princess.”

Kieran sneered at Mark, his words were meant to get a reaction out of Mark, to make him lose his temper.

Mark forced himself not to rise to the bait, though he could feel anger swelling within himself.

“ Her name is Christina, not Shadowhunter girl, and it is of no concern of yours what we have or have not been doing.”

Anger flashed inside Kieran's eyes, what Mark was implying hurt Kieran more than he wanted to admit. Kieran turned his back on Mark, so he could hide the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He would not cry in front of Mark, would not give him the satisfaction of seeing how his words had affected him.

“ Kier-”

Mark realizing what he had said reached out a hand towards Kieran.

“I did not mean it that way.”

Mark thought Christina was beautiful, but he did not love her, nor had they spent much time together with Diego always with her.

Kieran's arm smacked Mark's hand away, turning around to face Mark, anger and pain evident in his expression,

“ Touch me not Mark, I do not believe you. I know you can lie."

" I do care Kieran, I want to know how you have been."

Mark said the words softly and as gently as he could.

“Don't waste your time concerning yourself with my well being.” Kieran said, “ I am your problem no more, I am sure, now that you are a Shadowhunter, you have more important matters to attend to".

Kieran let his eyes travel from Mark's neck, taking in the Shadowhunter gear that covered Mark’s body to his feet. It pained him to see the marks that decorated Mark’s skin. He could just barely see the curl of one rune peeking out from the top of Mark’s black gear. Kieran wasn't sure which he wanted to do more, gouge out the marks from Mark’s skin or grab Mark and lick them till Mark moaned and forgot about everything, everything but him, Kieran.

“You know what Kieran, you're right,” Mark lost his temper, “ I am tired of you behaving like a child. You won't take any responsibility for your actions, in fact you don't even seem to know or care how you have hurt the people I love.” How you hurt me, Mark wanted to add but didn't.

“You shared one of our most important secrets with your Shadowhunter princess, no Mark, I am not the one who isn't taking responsibility for my actions.”

Kieran hadn't wanted to argue with Mark but his anger was getting the better of him. He had to stop before he made matters way worse than they already were.

“Because of your actions, Emma and Julian were whipped, they will carry those scars with them for the rest of their lives. They almost died because of you, because you let your jealousy control you.” Mark looked at Kieran, searching for any remorse, any sign of regret.

Kieran wanted to scream at Mark, scream till his voice cracked, till his throat bled. Instead he said,

“I have already told you that I had not meant for Emma and Julian to get whipped. I had thought Gwyn would force you to come back to the Hunt”.

Back to me. Kieran thought.

“ I love you Mark, I have told you this, do you not believe me?"

He met Mark’s eyes then, something sharp as electricity crackled in the air between them. He took a step forward, all of a sudden not caring if he appeared vulnerable or weak, there was no turning back now.

Mark saw Kieran step towards him, and something in his mind screamed at him to leave before it was too late, but some force stronger than his own will, kept his feet planted on the ground. He felt Kieran's hand fist in the black material of his Shadowhunter gear and pull him forward, till he was in Kieran's arms. And then it all happened in a blur, Mark's head spinning, and his heart pounding in his ears.

Kieran wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, one arm sliding up to fist in his soft blond locks. His mouth crashed down on top of Mark's, no longer holding back, letting his body do the talking for him. He felt Mark stiffen at first, and Kieran's heart stopped, had he misread the look in Mark's eyes. But then Mark's fingers dug into Kieran's arms and his lips hungrily kissed Kieran back.

Mark felt Kieran maneuver their bodies, pinning Mark's body up against one of the oaks trees behind him. His back slammed into the hard bark of the tree with the force of Kieran's enthusiasm, Mark gasped into Kieran's mouth, and he felt a soft laugh escape the mouth so tightly attached to his.

“ Kier…” Mark moaned, everything around him fading away, till it was just the two of them, and no one else.

"Mark?"

A voice cut through the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, clearing his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. Julian. Mark detached himself from Kieran's grasp, and pushed the other boy away with more force than he had intended.

Kieran staggered backwards, losing his balance and his backside hitting the ground hard, sending pain shooting up his spine. He glanced at Mark and wondered if his heart was pounding as hard as his was, so loud he thought the sound might deafen him. Both he and Mark were breathing heavily, their breaths coming out in gasps, as if they had been running for miles.

Mark turned to see Julian standing by the front door, calling his name. He turned back around to say something, anything to Kieran but when did, Kieran was gone. He could just see him and Windspear disappear into the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark shifted his body, his arms and legs stiff, attempting to find a comfortable position in the tight enclosure of the window alcove from where he was perched. Sitting, with his back propped against the side of the window frame, his legs pulled up to his chest, a book balanced precariously on top of his knees. He looked out the window at the dark, stormy sky outside and felt the dampness seep through the crack in through the window frame, a chill like ice going straight through his skin, to his bones.

The rain trickled down the windowpane, beating against the glass, echoing the thundering of his heart, pounding wildly in his chest. He knew he should be studying, the book on Shadowhunter fighting techniques lying unread on his lap, but his mind refused to focus on the words written on the pages before him. He felt like he was somewhere else, his thoughts so far away, refusing to allow him to concentrate on the details in the book. Mark flung the book aside in frustration, as he stood up from the window niche, the book landing on the floor.

He was studying, his brain only giving his thoughts permission to fixate on the events of that morning. His thoughts blurring out everything else but one face, one pair of piercing dark eyes, one voice that made his pulse quicken and his blood run hot. He can still feel Kieran's lips on his, hot and demanding, their imprint branded on his own. He can still feel Kieran's warm fingertips sliding up his shirt, hungrily digging into his flesh, leaving a trail of heat spreading throughout his body, in their wake. Damn Kieran. Why did he torture Mark this way?

Mark wanted to feel regret over what had happened, wanted to be angry at Kieran. He wanted to blame Kieran, wanted to pretend it had been Kieran who had been in the wrong. He could lie to himself and cause himself to believe he hadn't wanted to kiss Kieran, hadn't desired him. But, Mark knew deep down that he had wanted it, needed it, welcomed Kieran's touch, had even kissed him back. It had been a moment of weakness and he had given in, lost himself in the all encompassing tide of love and lust that had been threatening to crash down on himself for the past few weeks. He wanted to scream, to hurl all the books off the shelves in an uncontrollable fit of anger, tear the room apart. He knew he could not, he would upset his siblings and everyone was asleep, the institute silent and still.

The thunder outside exploded in the sky and startled Mark out of the assault of his overwhelming emotions. He thought about running outside and screaming into the sky, the thunder and rain drowning out his anger and hopelessness.

“ Mark, you should be in bed.”

Mark turned towards the voice of his brother, only just barely registering the face of Julian, trying to hold back the anger threatening to explode from within himself, at any moment.

“ Mark are you ok?”

Julian's voice was full of brotherly concern and worry that it made Mark want to throw his arms around his younger sibling and curl his fingers into the fabric of Julian's navy blue pajama shirt and cry, sob till his eyes were dry and he felt like he had no more tears to cry. He instead attempted to choke them back, focusing on the light above Julian's head, willing his emotions to go back in the safe where he kept them locked away in.

“ Yes,Julian, I'm ok, I just can't sleep is all.” Mark sighed, “ I was catching up on some reading before I headed to bed.”

He looked at his younger brother and noticed the uncertainty in his blue eyes, like he wasn't sure if he should stay or leave Mark alone. Julian was a good brother, always looking out for everyone else before himself, always helping others, wanting to take their burdens and comfort them. Mark wanted to let him, but he didn't know how Julian would react if he confided in him, of his lingering feelings for Kieran. Especially when he felt so guilty already, felt like he should hate Kieran for what he did, that there was something wrong with him for allowing himself to love him still. He was afraid Julian would judge him, would scold him for it and maybe even hate him for loving someone whom had hurt himself and Emma. No one would understand, not his family, not the clave. No one.

Julian took a step forward, hesitantly moving towards Mark, putting his arms around Mark. Mark felt Julian's arms pull him into a bear hug, wrapping tightly around him. Mark could feel the wave of his emotions come crashing down on himself, when Julian hugged him, his body releasing all the pent up feelings he had kept hidden away inside. The sobs wracked his body, as he cried and cried till his eyes dried up and wouldn't release any more tears.

Julian stood, like a rock, as Mark clung onto him, fingers knotting in the fabric of Julian's pajama top, as Julian began rubbing his back in soothing motions, and whispering

“ it's ok Mark” over and over again.

Mark eventually disentangled his arms from his brothers, and wiped the back of his trembling hand across his eyes, in embarrassment. He hadn't wanted Julian to see him so vulnerable, and now he knew Julian would ask him what was wrong. But, just as Julian was about to open his mouth, a noise came from upstairs in his room, a thump and then a bang. Like something had fallen to the floor, a body. Both Mark and Julian shot each other a panicked look, both thinking it had been one of their siblings in need of help, and ran up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Kieran pulled himself up the side of the institutes wall, his bruised fingers scrabbling at the wet stones, finding the handholds he had so often used before when sneaking up to Mark's window. His body felt like it was broken, his muscles screaming at him to stop, to just lie down in the grass and let the darkness take him. He moved his leg up, and his hand slipped on the glistening stone wall, his fingers losing their grip. He hung there for a moment or two, trying to muster up the strength to keep going. He could still feel the slices of pain from the whip as it had whistled through the air then lashed down, burying deep in his skin, tearing his flesh. The rain beat down on his torn and bleeding skin, as he swung up and over the windowsill, his head banging against the underside of the open window.

Thank god, someone had left this window open, Kieran thought as he straddled the sill, and tried to move his leg over the ledge, and onto the floor. As he brought his foot down, he noticed too late, the rain that had dribbled in from outside onto the floor. There was a huge puddle on the wood floor and Kieran stepped right in it, slipping and losing his balance. A sharp pain shot up through his tailbone as his wounded back collided heavily with the ground, the back of his skull smacking onto the floor beneath him.

He groaned and felt the back of his head, his hand coming away stained with blood. A loud commotion filled the room, a witchlight rune stone lighting up the darkness around Kieran, the light blinding him. The lights were too bright and the room around him started to become blurry and unfocused.

“ Kieran!”

A voice was calling his name, over and over again, sounding very familiar to Kieran. He forced his eyes open, as a face swam into view, the features out of focus. He saw a yellow halo of light in his vision, something like an angel bending over him, lifting his head gently off of the floor and placing it on someone's lap. He tried to focus, as a warm hand was placed against his face, stroking his cheek.

“ Kieran, what happened?”

The voice asked, and Keiran knew it was Mark's voice that he was hearing. Marks words sounded urgent, full of concern for Kieran. He saw another face beside Mark’s, a darker haired one and Kieran thought it must be Julian.

“ Mark, he's hit his head, there's blood on the floor.” Julian's voice said, “ we have to get Magnus.”

Kieran attempted to look around but the room was fading in and out of consciousness, as were the voices around him. He felt like he was underwater and couldn't hear properly, waves of confusion crashing down on him, drowning him in their depths. His eyes fluttered open just briefly taking in Mark's face, then he was swept under, his eyes closing as the world faded out around him.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark looked down at Kieran's motionless body, tucked beneath a pile of blankets, which Julian had provided. Julian had agreed to let Kieran stay in one of the guest rooms, in the institute as long as Mark kept watch over him. Mark knew Julian still did not trust Kieran, he wasn't even sure if he did.

Mark could still recall the bloody, soaked limp body that had been sprawled on the floor of his room, when he and Julian had raced up the steps, gasping for air. Mark had not been prepared for the sight that had greeted him as he'd pushed open the door to his room and seen Kieran lying there. Kieran had been lying in a huge puddle of water, his one arm bent at an odd angle, obviously broken. His wet hair had been pasted to his forehead, his skin paler than usual, his clothes soaked and bloody. The fact that Kieran had managed to climb the institutes wall and get in the window was a miracle, considering his broken arm and other injuries.

Mark had raced over to Kieran's body without any thought to Julian being there and gathered him up in his arms, a cold fear piercing his heart, thinking that Kieran was dead. He had had been calling Kieran's name desperately over and over again, tears escaping his eyes, his face buried in Kieran's chest. He had held him, unaware of the blood that stained his white pajama shirt red or the blood that covered his hands. He had realized then at that moment, how much he did not want to loose Kieran, how much he needed him to live.

Julian had run to find Magnus, who thankfully was there inside the institute, talking with his uncle, Arthur. Magnus had come and whispered some words of magic over Kieran's motionless body, his cat eyes intense and blue sparks emanating from his fingertips. Magnus was able to heal some of Kieran's injuries but not all of them completely.

Mark gently ran his fingertips across the scars on Kieran's back. The marks were slowly healing, taking much longer than was usual for a faerie. Faeries healed fast, Mark felt a sliver of fear run through his veins, fear for Kieran. Faerie magic was powerful but, why was Magnus’s magic not healing the whip marks that lacerated the skin on Kieran's back.

Kieran started to shift on the bed, into a sitting position, the blankets falling away to reveal the pale,smooth alabaster skin of Kieran's chest. They had, had to remove Kieran's clothes in order to properly see where his injuries were located. Julian had found a pair of scissors in a drawer in the kitchen, and Mark had cut away the fabric of Kieran's clothing. They had thrown his torn, bloody clothes into the garbage, they were beyond repair. They had dressed Kieran in a pair of Mark's pj pants, not bothering with a shirt because of Kieran's injured back.

Mark felt sick looking at the lash marks that covered his ex lover's skin. Kieran had beautiful skin, like white marble. It fascinated Mark how lovely Kieran was and yet he did not know it. Sure Kieran put on an air of arrogance when he was with the others but not when he was with Mark. He was different. Julian had asked Mark, how had Mark come to fall in love with Kieran, his voice full of confusion. As if to say to Mark, how could anyone love someone like Kieran. But how did you explain why you loved someone to your brother,whom could only see the evil in Kieran. He had never seen the vulnerable, loving side of the faerie prince. Mark doubted anyone but he had seen it.

“ Kieran, let me help you, you are still badly injured.”

Mark reached out a hand to help steady Kieran, whom was swaying where he sat, looking like he might collapse at any moment. His hair was dark blue at the moment, like the sea on a stormy night.

Mark picked up the bowl of warm water, which was sitting on the bedside table, brought into the room by Julian, and squeezed out the cloth inside. He moved onto the bed, behind Kieran and, as carefully as he could, dabbed at the wounds on Kieran's shoulders. He could see the muscles in Kieran's shoulders tense, his body jerk away from Mark. Kieran's blue haired head was bowed, and though Kieran held it back, Mark could see the pain written all over him. Kieran would bear the pain stoically and without complaint, because that was how a faerie prince was supposed to act. How he had been taught to act.

Mark ached to wrap his arms around Kieran and tell him everything would be alright.

“ Kier, who did this to you?” Mark asked, watching Kieran's spine curve as Kieran bent over, resting his head in his hands, giving Mark better access to his back.

Kieran bit his lip, to keep from screaming in pain, as Mark brought the cloth against his torn bloody skin and began to gently dab at his wounds. Kieran wondered why Mark hadn't just let him die, why Mark hadn't asked someone else to see to Kieran's cuts and bruises, why Mark was still here helping him. He opened his mouth to ask Mark but bit his lip as a sudden, sharp pain tore throughout his body. He noticed his arm was no longer broken, it was still sore but had mostly been healed. He could feel one of Mark’s hands lightly braced on his shoulder, as he used the cloth to wash the blood and dirt from Kieran's lacerated skin. He wanted to lean back, have Mark wrap his arms around him, take comfort in the feel of Mark’s body against his, like they used to in the Hunt.

“ My father, he found out I aided you and your friends in the battle against Malcolm. He also knows I came back this morning to see you. He had forbidden me from doing so. There is nothing in faerie that he does not see or know about, and he has spies everywhere, not just in faerie.”

Mark nodded, he felt a surge of uncontrollable rage at the king of faerie, he wanted to hurt him for scarring Kieran's back as he had done. He remembered Kieran trying to intervene and stop Mark from getting whipped, many times,while they had been in the Hunt. He recalled Kieran taking Mark into his arms, afterward, cleaning his wounds, whispering words of comfort in Mark's ear.

“ Kier, you can't go back there, he could kill you.”

Mark could hear the concern in his own voice and wondered if Kieran sensed it too.

Mark ran his fingers through the back of Kieran's hair, pulling the bits of dirt and leaves out. He felt Kieran sigh, and dip his head back, revealing the long column of his throat to Mark’s hungry gaze. It was strange how such a simple movement caused Mark to feel an ache of desire to tighten in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to place his lips on that pale skin, to kiss it and to hear Kieran moan his name. He pulled his hand back, a flush spread across his cheeks, guilt and shame for what he had been thinking,washed over him. He looked down briefly to see Kieran's eyes,one silver and one dark ebony, gaze up at him from beneath dark lashes, his head still bent back. Kieran eyes were dark like the storm raging in Mark’s heart, daring Mark to make a move, to do something. Mark had forgotten how seductive Kieran could be, from the way he looked up at Mark through his black lashes, his eyes full of desire, the curve of his mouth, the way his back arched as he leaned back on his arms, balanced precariously close to Mark.

Mark had only to bend his own head down and press his lips to Kieran's, which before he had time to stop himself, he finds his body moving of its own volition.

Kieran watched Mark through his half lidded eyes, and noticed Mark had become very quiet suddenly, their loud breathing the only sound in the silence. Then to his surprise, Mark shifted his body on the bed, and brought his face down towards Kieran's. It's was as if time has stopped and he and Mark were all that mattered in this moment. Kieran can hear the pounding of his heart echoing in the room, so loud he is sure Mark could hear it too. He can see a slight hesitation in Mark's expression, it lasts for only a second before Mark makes the decision to press his lips against Kieran's. Kieran allows Mark access to his mouth, as Mark’s hand moved to Kieran's face, fingers gently caressing his cheek, mindful of the bruise there. Mark's touches are careful , as if he's afraid he'll break Kieran if presses to hard, but Kieran doesn't want Mark to be gentle with him. He know he does not deserve it, does not deserve Mark's kindness. He wants to drown in Mark's kisses as he presses his own lips hungrily against Mark's, loving the way Mark gasps into his mouth,when he did so.

It's an odd angle that their mouths are connected at, and Mark has to turn his head slightly to kiss Kieran, bringing his body around on the mattress,until his knees were straddling Kieran's hips. Kieran gasps as Mark's full weight presses down on him, pinning him to the bed, Mark's hands on either side of Kieran's face. Kieran can feel his lacerated skin and sore muscles protest but he ignored the pain and focused on the beautiful man hovering over himself. Mark. Mark, whom he thought would never kiss or touch him so intimately ever again. Kieran reaches up and tangles his fingers in Mark's beautiful soft blond hair. The sun’s rays coming in through the window beside the bed, softly lighting upon Mark's hair, reminding Kieran of an angel with a bright halo of gold surrounding him.

Mark trailed his fingers over Kieran's bare chest, and over his stomach, desire for Kieran overwhelming him. He felt Kieran's hand in his hair and sighed as Kieran pulled Mark in for another hungry kiss. Kieran's fingers sneak beneath the hem of Mark's pajama shirt and he tugs it up and over Mark's head.

Mark's fingers close over the elf bolt necklace which is hanging around Kieran's throat, and he hesitates his mouth going still against Kieran's.

“ I have never take it off Mark,since the day you returned it to me, it's all I have left of you.”

Kieran's dark stormy eyes locked onto Mark's, holding his gaze as he spoke. Kieran can feel Mark slipping away, so he moves quickly, and pushes Mark down as he goes, Kieran's body now on top of Mark's.

“ I have missed you so much Mark, you cannot begin to understand how much."

Kieran bent over Mark, his elf bolt necklace hovering over Mark's chest, where his heart beat uncontrollably.

Mark noticed blood trickling down Kieran's arm, dripping onto the blanket they were lying on.

“ Kier, your bleeding, your wounds must have opened when we uh…”

Mark let the rest of the sentence trail off. He realized he had been so caught up in the moment that he had forgotten Kieran was still recovering from his injuries from the previous night. He inwardly cursed himself for giving in to his feelings and desires once again. And yet how could he blame himself, he thought as he gazed up at the beautiful ethereal faerie prince’s body pressed down on his,above his own, his face mere inches from Mark's , his light sky blue hair now hanging in his eyes. Mark ached to reach up and brush Kieran's hair from his face, to get lost in Kieran, in the Hunt.

“ Kieran, we should get you bandaged up. I am sorry. I should not have done that.”

Mark gently disentangled his legs from Kieran's and shifted his body out from under Kieran's, attempting to ignore the ripple of desire that shot through him as their lower bodies slid against each other, the friction just right. God, Mark had to get out of this room before things really escalated and he no longer had any control over his own actions.

Kieran sat up and watched as Mark pulled his white t shirt over his head, eyes avoiding Kieran's gaze. He noticed there were red blood stains on the fabric and realized it would have been his blood.

“ I'll find you some clothes, you can borrow some of mine.”

Mark flushed, realizing Kieran would be borrowing his clothes, wearing them. He realized he would have to help Kieran get dressed because Kieran had never worn mundane clothes before. Buttons and zippers were not something faeries were used too and he smiled to himself at the mental image of Kieran attempting to put a pair of jeans on or button up a shirt.

“ Do I amuse you, Mark?”

Kieran arched an eyebrow, something between a grin and a smirk playing on his lips. Kieran wondered what Mark found to be so funny, he wished they could go back to kissing, but it looked like Mark had other plans. He glanced uneasily around the room he was in and suddenly he didn't want Mark to leave him alone. He didn't like closed spaces and the room was small, just enough room for a dresser and a bed.

Mark glanced down and noticed the bowl and cloth that he had been using to clean Kieran's wounds with, was lying on the floor. He must have knocked it over when he and Kieran had been kissing. He looked over at Kieran,

“ I'll just be a minute, finding some clothes for you, as well as some bandages. You rest and I'll return as soon as I can.”

Before Kieran could open his mouth to protest, Mark slipped out the door and let out a long breath of air he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. He went down the hall in search of some clothes for the faerie prince.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tells Kieran that he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So here's another update! I wrote Tavvy as if he was 3 or 4 years old. I really wanted some kind of interaction with Kieran and Tavvy, also I figured Tavvy wouldn't have been as aware of what Kieran had done to Mark. Also Thank you SO MUCH for reading my story! I hope you like this chapter!

Mark sat beneath the shade of an oak tree, watching his siblings play out in the front yard of the institute. The sun was out and the sky was a beautiful blue, not a cloud in sight. Blue. Mark loved the colour blue, it was his favourite colour, the colour of the sky, the sea, Kieran’s hair. Kieran's hair. Mark could feel his chest tighten, as heat flooded his cheeks, and the memory of what had transpired the day before hit him. He had attempted to avoid Kieran as much as was possible, but with Kieran now staying at the institute, it was almost impossible to not see him or bump into him in the hallways.

Mark tried not to dwell on the fact that Kieran was now staying at the institute, that the dark haired prince’s bedroom was only a few doors down the hall from Mark's. Mark had lain in bed trying to relax his mind so he could fall asleep that night, but, his attempts were in vain. When he wasn't sleeping he was plagued with thoughts of Kieran, and when he did eventually sleep, he was tossing and turning in a sea of blues and silvers that were Kieran.

Mark would awaken, the dreams still lingering in his mind and body, turning his head to find the place beside him on the bed, empty. He wanted Kieran beside him, holding him in the night like he used to in the wild hunt, keeping him safe, helping him feel like the world made sense. But nothing made sense at all anymore, he felt lost in a tunnel of blackness, searching for a light at the end, but finding only darkness.

Mark watched as Julian sat with Tavvy, playing a game with him, as he giggled and laughed in joy at his older brother. He wished he could join in, get lost in the happiness surrounding them, but he just couldn't.

He sighed and stood, brushing leaves and grass from off his clothes. The leaves were already beginning to change colour, bright oranges, deep reds and vivid yellows. He saw Julian raking a big pile of leaves together on the ground, and Tavvy laughing with enthusiasm as he hurled himself into their depths. He would throw the leaves around himself and laugh hysterically as Julian dodged out of the way, attempting to avoid getting leaves and dirt on himself.

Mark glanced at the door to the institute and saw Kieran emerge out into the bright afternoon sunshine, and did a double take. He almost didn't recognize Kieran. When the light hit Kieran’s hair it looked like a beautiful sunset of colours, mostly blues but sometimes hints of other colours as well. It was so stunning to look at it nearly took Mark’s breath away.

Kieran was dressed in a black t shirt that clung to the curves of his lean muscles along his back, chest and arms. The black colour stark against Kieran's pale skin, contrasting with his silvery ebony eyes, luminous and dark as the night. Kieran also wore a pair of black pants, which hugged his hips and drew mark's eyes to certain parts of Kieran, he knew he should not be studying. Kieran's ass for one thing.

The clothes Kieran was wearing were in fact Mark's, which he had lent to Kieran because his faerie clothes had been destroyed. Mark drew in a sharp breath as the knowledge sunk in that Kieran was in fact wearing his, Mark's, clothes. The same fabric caressing Kieran's skin, had touched his own, and Mark fought the way his heart skipped a beat at that realization.

He still remembered how he had handed the clothes to Kieran and Kieran had stared down at them uncertainly,with a dumbfounded expression written all over his faerie features.

 

_“ What am I meant to do with these, Mark?” Kieran had held onto them like he had just been handed something particularly unpleasant and mysterious at the same time._

_“ Kier, they are clothes. Mundane clothes. You'll have to wear them,we had to throw out your garments, they were torn and stained with blood.”_

_Kieran had unfolded the shirt and pants, a puzzled expression still on his face. Mark had stifled a laugh, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips, as he took in how uncomfortable the look in Kieran's uncertain silvery black eyes was._

_“ Mark Blackthorn, do i amuse you? I am glad someone finds this situation entertaining.” Kieran tone was cool, and laced with hurt. But, Mark could see a playful gleam dancing in the shadows of Kieran's eyes. “ Perhaps, you would love to educate me on how to wear these mundane clothes, would you do that?”_

_At this Kieran had taken a step closer to Mark, closing the distance between their bodies. “ Educate me, Mark. Perhaps you would like to demonstrate how one puts these on? I am not sure I can do this on my own, would you please give me some guidance.” Kieran's words had taken on a seductive note and Mark had to fight to keep his voice calm and his words steady._

_“Kieran, I am sure you are more than capable of figuring it out, I -” Mark's words hitched in his throat and he could feel the temperature in the room increase, a coil of heat spreading throughout his body. Mark knew the likelihood of being able to resist Kieran was highly improbable, especially since their last encounter just moments ago, on the bed._

_“ Mark” Kieran's voice purred in Mark’s ear, his hot breath tickling Mark’s earlobe, sending electrical waves surging through his veins, his body a live wire wherever Kieran touched it. “ Would you help me, Mark. I need your help.” “ Why don't we take your clothes off and you can give me a demonstration.”_

 

Mark glanced up,suddenly brought back to reality, and saw that Kieran had appeared before him, having read his mind before he could stop the thoughts from forming.

_“ I still require your assistance, maybe at bedtime you would be willing to share your many talents with me.”_

Kieran’s voice whispered in his mind.

“Kieran, stay out of my head. We talked about this, we promised we wouldn't read each other's thoughts.”

Mark stared into Kieran's silvery black eyes willing him to understand, but Kieran just glared defiantly back. A challenge.

_“ We both made promises Mark, and we both broke them.”_

Kieran said the words harshly into Mark's mind, his words no longer playful and light. Mark attempted to close his mind off from Kieran's probing invisible fingers. He knew which promises Kieran spoke of, but he didn't dare acknowledge that fact to the dark haired faerie prince, lest he fall into the never ending vortex of love and hate, that seemed to constantly be warring within himself, whenever it came to anything related to Kieran.

Kieran walked past Mark, his shoulder brushing against the half faerie’s, Kieran's hand brushing softly against Mark's, sending a delicious shiver to pass through him. It still amazed Mark how one simple touch of Kieran's hand could have such an electrifying effect on Mark, shocking him deep through to the very core of his being. He watched as Kieran moved with a grace that only a faerie prince could walk with, unable to keep his eyes from wandering over Kieran's body.

Kieran had gone over to stand by Julian and Tavvy, whom were still jumping and rolling around in the brightly coloured autumn leaves. As Kieran got closer, Julian stopped laughing and his shoulders tensed, his features morphing into one of extreme dislike for the faerie prince standing before him.

“ I thought I told you to stay in the institute. In the guest room, It's bad enough you being here at all, but do you have to constantly trail around after Mark, like some lost puppy?”

Julian's voice was hostile, filled with hate for Kieran and everything he had done.

Mark bit his lip, and swallowed down the words that threatened to come out, part of himself wanting to defend Kieran. A flash of anger flickered momentarily in the depths of Kieran's silvery black eyes. He did not respond to Julian, but rather addressed Tavvy, whom was regarding Kieran with curious blue eyes.

“ Hi there, looks like you're having a lot of fun out here, on this pleasant morn, little one.”

Kieran voice was formal and when Tavvy put a hand to his mouth and giggled, Kieran looked confused.

“ He's a child, not a faerie, he doesn't understand what you're talking about.”

Julian rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance, disdain for the faerie prince evident in his words and tone of voice.

“ I understand him. He's funny.”

Tavvy was still giggling, looking at Kieran with the kind of wonder, that only a child could possess.

Julian sighed, and took hold of Octavian’s hand and dragged him, not unkindly toward the institute.

“ Come inside now Tavvy, I have things I have to do.”

“ But I want to stay out here and play some more”

Tavvy pleaded with Julian, pulling back on his arm and digging his heels into the grass.

“ Well, I can't stay out here any longer, so you have to come inside.” Julian sighed in exasperation.

Kieran stepped forward,

“I will stay with you, if it is ok with your brother?”

The faerie prince looked at Julian and Julian stared back trying to decide what to do.

“ Why would he want to be around you, after what you've done, after how you betrayed Mark.” Julian's words came out harsh and angry.

“ I don't mind. I like him. He helped save me, when Malcolm took me.”

Tavvy’s clear innocent blue eyes stared pleadingly up into his older brothers. Tavvy was a child and children did not judge or hold grudges as adults did. He only remembered Kieran as a hero, someone who had saved him, not as someone who had hurt his siblings and betrayed them.

Kieran glanced down at Tavvy with surprise, he was so used to being hated and scorned that it shocked him to see this mundane, shadowhunter child peering up at him, with eyes that were open and friendly. He couldn't help it as he glanced back at Mark, and saw the half faes own face showing surprise and maybe even a hint of amusement.

Julian seemed to be trying to come to a decision, he finally glared at Kieran, his eyes hard and filled with disgust.

“ Fine, but only if Mark stays out here with you. I do not trust you faerie,” and he said the word, faerie, as if it left bad taste on his tongue.

“ But, for whatever reason, Tavvy does,” and Julian took a step further until he was close enough to reach out and grab Kieran, “ if you hurt him, I will kill you. That's a promise.” With that he turned and glanced at Mark, who nodded to his younger brother and Julian stormed back into the house.

Kieran stood still for a moment, just looking down uncertainly at the human boy beside him. He was not sure how to act, in faerie they did not play with the children. They were trained from a young age on how to hunt and kill. He could not remember anyone ever having played with him as a child, his only childhood memories filled with pain and tears, cried in the dead of a thousand lonely nights.

“ _Kier_.. “

Mark’s voice echoed in his head, full of concern and pity for the dark haired prince.

“Come, I want to play tag”

Tavvy held out his hand to Kieran, a trusting look in his eyes. Kieran took the young child's hand in his own, a warmth spreading throughout his body, a warmth of someone trusting him, wanting to be his friend.

Kieran had, had no friends in faerie or in the wild hunt, until Mark had come along. He had always been alone and had gotten used to liking it that way, always shunned and hated by the others of his kind. Sure, there were those that had wanted him, desired him, and used him for his beauty but no one other than Mark, had ever looked at him the way Tavvy was now, so open and trusting.

“ What is a tag?”

Kieran asked, puzzling over the word and what it might mean. He could feel Mark's smirk from behind his back, a low chuckle escaping the half faeries lips. Kieran turned on him, not liking to be mocked, but when he looked at Mark, there was no disdain or mockery to be found in his expression, Just one of plain amusement.

“ It's a game where I run and you have to catch me, and whoever catches me, is it, that means you would have to catch me.” Tavvy grinned.

“ Mark can play too.”

Mark looked as if he wanted to protest but Tavvy just grabbed both Mark's hand, in one of his own, and Kieran's, in his other hand and pulled them along behind him.

“ Your, it”

Tavvy hollered, as he tapped Kieran on the arm, dashing away, a look of glee written all over his face.

Kieran stood hesitatingly at first, then a slow predatory smile slowly formed on his face, it reminded Mark of a lion about to chase down its prey.

_“ Mark, aren't you supposed to be running?”_

Kieran's voice was silky and seductive in Mark's ears.

Mark took off running, enjoying the feeling of the cool autumn breeze whipping past him, his heart beating fast, the adrenaline kicking in, he could hear Tavvy in the distance giggling and laughing. It felt so good to see his youngest sibling having fun.

It had felt like an eternity since any of them had truly enjoyed anything.

Kieran's faerie hunting instincts took over, his clear sharp gaze searching the open grassy field for signs of Tavvy or Mark. His pointed ears twitched listening for the sounds of their running footsteps or their heavy breathing. His nose sniffed the air for any scent that might be a clue as to their whereabouts.

He spotted Tavvy first, and took off after him, chasing the little boy, whom bounded across the grass, his laughter echoing on the wind, behind him. Kieran had to admit to himself, this was fun, as he gently tackled Tavvy, lifting the small boy off his feet and spinning him in the air.

Mark stopped in his tracks, catching his breath, turning to see Kieran scoop Tavvy up into his arms, with more care than he'd ever seen Kieran handle anyone and twirl him around, holding the boy close to his chest, his arms around him.

Something tugged sharply at Mark's heart, a sudden overwhelming surge of emotions crashing down on top of him, he could barely think straight. A sharp ache had started deep down in his chest, as he stared at the scene before him, of Kieran, his Kieran, laughing, a look of pure joy lighting up his eyes, as he tickled Tavvy and his younger sibling laughed hysterically.

Mark felt a sudden urge to go and kiss Kieran, to kiss him hard and fast, to wrap his arms around the dark haired prince and crush his body to his, showing him how much he really loved him.

Mark wanted to be the one to make Kieran smile like that, no, he needed to be the one to make him laugh and cry out in pure unadulterated joy. Mark had to physically stop himself from striding over to Kieran and having his way with him right there on the grass. He realized Tavvy was there and it would not be appropriate.

Kieran finally let go of Tavvy, and dropped him carefully onto the grass, panting, a goofy smile plastered to his face. He could not stop smiling, nor did he wish too. This feeling, this was fun. Kieran turned to see Mark, staring at him, a dark look of desire in his blue green, golden eyes. Kieran recognized that look, having had Mark look at him like that many times, while they had been in the hunt. But, this time it wasn't just desire Kieran felt from Mark, although it slammed into him like a strong punch to the gut, he also felt and saw love behind that desire. A love he hadn't seen Mark look at him with, since Kieran had betrayed him.

“ Tavvy, your it.”

Kieran heard himself say the words but they sounded far away.

“ I'm going inside, Julian's calling me. You should catch Mark. Your still it.”

Tavvy took off before Kieran could say anything, leaving himself and Mark standing alone in the garden, just outside the edge of the woods.

Mark seemed to be considering something, then a wicked gleam appeared behind his eyes, causing the faerie side of him to overpower the shadowhunter in him. He spun fast and and whispered into Kieran's mind,

_“ Catch me if you can!”_ as he took off for the woods.

Kieran watched as Mark dashed into the glen, disappearing, dodging past bushes and trees. Kieran raced after Mark, needing no further encouragement from the half faerie. He heard Mark’s voice in his mind, teasing him, taunting him. He ran faster, his heart pounding in his chest, searching the green foliage for any sign of Mark, listening for the familiar sounds of his breathing.

There. He cocked his head to the side, his pointed ears pricked, as he heard Mark gasping for breath over by a tall oak tree, a few feet away. He took a few steps towards the spot where Mark was hiding, he could hear the rushing of Mark's blood pumping through his veins, the drumming of Mark's heart, the gasping of his breathing, it was all too much for Kieran.

As much as he loved the chase, and this sudden playful turn of events, he ached for Mark, and the aching was becoming stronger every minute. He saw Mark out of the corner of his eye, and waited, then he spun with the agility of the fae folk, and crashed into Mark, knocking the breath out of both of them, as they thudded to the ground, Kieran landing on top of Mark.

Mark felt himself falling, Kieran's arms around his waist, warm fingers sliding over his bare skin, as his shirt slid up his chest. Mark landed hard on his back, Kieran above him, legs straddling his waist, eyes now gazing down at him from their silvery black depths. “ I got you, Mark Blackthorn, right where I want you.” Kieran lowered his body, so his chest and lower waist were pressed tightly against the other faeries, beneath him.

“ Really, is that so Kieran Hunter, is that what you think.”

Mark purred the words in Kieran's ear, and nipped at the exposed skin there, causing Kieran to make a moaning noise in the back of his throat. Hearing Mark say his name in such a seductive tone, almost caused Kieran to become undone in that moment. Before, he knew it, Mark had flipped them both, so he now was on top of Kieran, his beautifully shadowhunter trained muscled body grinding down onto Kieran's.

Mark attacked Kieran's lips with his own, tasting the wind and the trees that were Kieran, feeling the thrill of the hunt singing in his blood, remembering their bodies intertwining and pressing into one another in the dewy grass, the only sounds their heavy breathing and the moans of pleasure each solicited from the other. Kieran was taken by surprise by the intensity of Mark's kisses but it only lasted a second before his own mouth relaxed under the half faeries and kissed back with equal passion and love.

Mark threaded his fingers in Kieran's soft blue locks, and yanked the dark haired prince’s head back, baring Kieran's throat, giving his mouth better access to the exposed skin. His movements were rushed and intense, but Mark's hands were gentle and soft against Kieran's body. Mark straightened up and stared down at Kieran, still trapped in a fog of lust.

“ Kier, I love you.”

The words had tumbled past his lips before he could stop them, he felt Kieran’s body still beneath his own, doubt flooding Kieran's eyes.

“No, Mark you don't. Do not say you love me.”

Kieran eyes turned dark and angry, the lust vanishing from their silvery black depths.

“ I know you can lie, remember.”

Mark placed his palm against Kieran's cheek,

“ But, i do Kieran, whatever else i might say, i do still love you.”

Kieran pushed Mark away, more roughly than he had intended, and stood up brushing leaves and dirt off his clothes. He was shaking and trembling all over, and Mark could feel the anger mixed with sadness that radiated off the dark haired prince in waves.

Mark noticed a leaf caught in Kieran's hair, his fingers itched to reach out and brush it away, but he resisted the impulse. He knew Kieran's tempers well enough by now, knew when to intervene and when to let him be. But, a small voice inside his head was telling him to go to Kieran, put his arms around him, comfort him.

Kieran rounded on Mark,

“ Why do you do this to me Mark ? Why?”

The dark haired prince’s voice was broken with pain, his dark eyes filled with anguish.

“ One minute you hate me, call me a monster, toss me away like I'm nothing, the next you're kissing me, telling me you love me?”

Kieran’s voice rose, shrill and desperate in the stillness of the woods.

“ You do not love me, Mark Blackthorn, how could you after what I did to you, after what I did to your family.”

Mark saw the sorrow in Kieran's eyes and heard the regret in his words. He stood up, and walked over to where Kieran stood, he hesitated before laying a hand on Kieran's back. Kieran muscles stiffened under his touch but he did not move away.

“ Kier, I am sorry for my behaviour lately. It has been difficult for me, having you here at the institute.”

Mark turned Kieran to face towards him, gently pulling him into a hug.

“ I know it's hard for the both of us, but we can get through this, we have to.”

Mark could feel wetness against his face, and realized with a start that they were tears, Kieran was crying. Kieran never cried or well he did cry but he never cried in front of others, he always hid any kind of emotion that made him appear vulnerable. Mark had seen Kieran cry before but it always tore at him when he did, tore at his insides with relentless agony.

“ You hate me Mark. You said so yourself.”

Kieran voice cracked, emotion getting the better of him. “ You gave me back the elf bolt necklace I gave you as a promise of my love to you, you told me you never wanted to see me again and that you hated me.”

“ Kier, I was upset, what you did hurt me.”

Mark pulled back to look into Kieran’s tears stained eyes, wanting to reassure him that he did not hate him. It was true he had said those words to Kieran, the day Emma and Julian had been whipped, that he had even believed them. But, he felt differently now, now he knew why Kieran had acted the way he had, after having seen the regret Kieran felt in his eyes every time he looked at Mark.

He knew Kieran loved him, loved him so much that he did things out of love that sometimes hurt those around him. The dark haired prince loved so intensely, giving away his heart so completely,that the thought of anyone taking Mark away had sent him into a jealous rage.

“ And for that, you will never forgive me.”

Kieran turned his face away from Mark's, “ I have lost you, and I only have my selfish self to blame.”

The dark haired faerie prince moved away from Mark and slammed his fist into the hard bark of the nearby tree, splitting the trunk through the middle. Again and again, Kieran hit his fist against the tree until it he had made a dent in the bark, his hand and fingers torn and bloody.

“ Kieran, No! Stop it! ” Mark shouted, panicking at the sight of Kieran so out of control.

“ You are hurting yourself! Please stop!” Mark pleaded.

Kieran stopped, his body falling to the ground, exhausted, emotionally drained, his head falling back against the tree trunk. He couldn't lose Mark. It's wasn't that he couldn't survive without him but that he did not want to. A life without Mark was no life worth living. Kieran stared down at his bloody hand, numb to the pain, not caring what he had done to himself.

Mark sat down beside Kieran, just close enough that their shoulders brushed against one another. “ Kier, let me see your hand.” Blood covered the skin on the dark haired prince’s hand, deep grooves torn into the flesh from where the bark had sliced through the skin. The hand was obviously also broken and when Mark moved it, he saw Kieran flinch.

Kieran let Mark take his hand in his own,

“ Oh Kier, why did you do this? Come we have to bandage it up.”

Mark took Kieran's good hand and led him back towards the house.

* * *

 

Kieran didn't say anything, just allowed Mark to take his uninjured hand and lead him back to the institute. He felt empty inside, like someone had dug out all his insides leaving him hollow and devoid of substance. He was ashamed of his outburst just moments ago and he wondered, not for the first time how Mark could still stand to be around him, how Mark could possibly say he loved the dark haired prince after all this time, after what he had done to Mark and his family. He could still hear Mark's voice panting in his ear, declaring his love for Kieran, his eyes looking down into Kieran's own, no lie hidden within their depths.

Kieran wanted to believe Mark, no he needed to believe him, but he couldn't fathom those three words could possibly be true, especially after all that had transpired between them. He glanced over at Mark and felt the half faerie squeeze his hand, a simple gentle pressure of fingers, yet Kieran could not help reading into every simple touch from Mark, every single glance from those blue golden eyes, second guessing each action, wondering if it meant something more or if it was all In his head.

Mark took Kieran into the kitchen, and led him over to the sink by the window, aware of the faerie prince's eyes watching him. Kieran didn't say a word, his shoulders slumped, his eyes dry from the abuse of all the tears he had cried. His appearance told a story of someone who had given up, whom no longer cared, his silvery black eyes empty and devoid of any emotion. As if feeling anything would break him into a million tiny pieces, would cause him to just stop being, to explode from the weight of all that had been pressing down on him, threatening to send him into a mindless state, where he lost who he was forever.

Kieran felt Mark run his hand under the cool water from the tap and bit his lip to keep from screaming out from the pain, that sliced through his torn fingers.

“ Why, Mark?”

Kieran asked, not meeting Mark’s eyes, watching the blood run off his hand and spiral down the drain, clouding the clear water, polluting it.

Was he hurting Mark by being here ? Was he destroying him bit by bit until he had pulled Mark down into the dark abyss with him, no means of escape? Was he a poison, infecting all those around himself, bringing nothing but sadness and pain to whomever he touched. He had brought nothing but pain into Mark's life recently, how could he possibly think that staying with Mark was the right decision?

Mark leaned back against the counter and faced Kieran, a sliver of fear piercing his heart, crawling beneath his skin, whispering that something was very wrong with the dark haired faerie. He had never seen the faerie prince look so hopeless, as he did at this moment, it scared Mark.

“ Why , what Kieran?”

Mark asked the question, opening kitchen drawers and cupboards searching for bandages and ointment for Kieran's wounds.

“ Why are you so nice to me after all I have done to you and your family? Why do you not hate me, everyone else does.”

Kieran looked down at his hand, the blood now having been washed away, the cuts dug deep slices into his fingers and the skin on his knuckles . He attempted to move his fingers and was awarded with a sharp jab of pain, which shot up his arm. His hand was definitely broken, his faerie powers not healing his body as they normally would.

Mark found some bandages and pulled a stool over from beside the counter, placing it behind Kieran, and another one behind himself.

“ Sit, Kier”

Mark gently pushed Kieran down onto the seat, and started opening the bandages, and removing a cap from a tube of some ointment, before spreading some of it onto Kieran's wounds. Mark's fingers were gentle and kind as he held the dark haired faerie prince's hand in his own, he felt Kieran tense as he continued his ministrations.

“ Kier, I…”

Mark started to say something, then thought better of it, his lips clamping shut, unsure how best to put his feelings into words.

“ I don't hate you because...I can't hate you.”

He let out a deep sigh, his feelings rushing out of him, no longer capable of holding them back.

“ I wanted to hate you Kier, god, I tried to hate you.”

Mark finished bandaging the dark haired faeries hand and watched as Kieran admired Mark's handiwork. He held his breath waiting for Kieran's reaction to the words and the feelings that had just poured out from his lips.

When the dark haired faerie prince did not respond, Mark took another deep breath and continued,

“ What you did to me, to my family, to Emma and to Julian, it hurt me so much, that I wanted nothing more than to forget about you, and never speak to you again.”

Mark looked away from Kieran, afraid if he dared allow himself to look into those beautiful eyes, so full of pain, that he would not be able to say all the things he needed to say to Kieran.

“ Mark, I know I can never undo all the hurt and pain, which I have brought upon you and your family.”

Kieran ran a shaking hand throughout his dark sea blue locks, in frustration.

“ I know i will never be what you need me to be, I know I'm not good for you, I see that now. I will hurt you again Mark, I can't promise that i won't.”

“ Kier, what are you talking about?”

Mark closed the space between them, brought his hand up to caress the dark haired prince’s arm and saw Kieran flinch away from his touch.

“ You know it to be true, Mark Blackthorn. You know I am going to mess up again, I'm going to do something to hurt you and your family again, even if I promise I won't. I am a monster, it's what I was raised to be, I don't deserve you, Mark. I don't deserve your forgiveness.”

“ Kier, i know you, I know who you are and I know what you're capable of.”

Mark slid his hands up Kieran's arms to rest on his shoulders.

“ Then you know I am not good for you, Mark. You should turn your back on me now, while you have the chance.”

“ Kieran, I am not going to push you away so that you can punish yourself for what happened.”

Mark brought his fingers up to caress Kieran's cheek,

“ We both have our failings, I am not perfect, but Kieran, I love you. I don't want someone perfect. I want you.”

“ What could you possibly love about me, Mark?”

Kieran kept his eyes focused on the wall, just above Mark's head, avoiding making eye contact with the half faerie standing before him.

“ Kier, I love you. You are beautiful. But, it's not just how beautiful you are on the outside, it's more than that. You were the first person to ever show me any love, or kindness, while I was in the hunt. You protected me and fought for me, when no one else would. I don't honestly know what would have become of me, if you hadn't come to the hunt. I don't think I would have survived and if I had, I would have been driven mad from loneliness and despair. So, listen to me Kier, “ and Mark turned the dark haired prince’s face toward him, so Kieran was looking into Mark's blue golden eyes.

  
“ I love you, I love everything about you, everything, do you understand?” “ That's not going to change, no matter what happens, no matter what you do.”

“ Mark, I….”

Kieran started to speak but his emotions overwhelmed him, and the words became trapped in his throat, as his mind tried to process what Mark was telling him.

Mark loved him.

Mark loved _him_ , even after what he had done.

He looked into Mark's kind eyes and searched them for a lie, a lie that would help him make sense of the words Mark was speaking to him. Yet, there was no lie within Mark's eyes, or in his expression, all Kieran could see and feel when he reached his mind out to Mark's, was the half faeries overpowering love.

Mark stepped forward, finally closing the last breadth of space between their bodies. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the dark haired faeries, causing a million tiny slivers of pleasure and electrical shocks to travel from Mark's lips through into his own, down throughout his body.

Kieran needed no further encouragement, as he threaded his fingers into Mark's blond hair, marvelling at the softness of it. He backed Mark up against the sink, pinning Mark’s body between the cupboard door and his own, bringing his lips crashing down on top of Mark's.

Mark’s hands trailed down Kieran's arms, over his chest, coming to rest at the dark haired faerie prince's waist. The half faeries fingers lingered there on Kieran's hips, caressing the skin just under the hem of Kieran's tshirt, fingertips ghosting over the warm flesh and coming to rest overtop of the dark prince’s heart. Mark could feel Kieran's heart pounding, racing just underneath his fingertips, and Mark was sure his pulse was racing just as fast.

Kieran kissed a trail of heat down Mark's neck,sucking on the tender flesh at base of his throat, causing the half faerie to moan in pleasure, into Kieran's ear. Mark's hands moved from Kieran's waist till they were resting on the dark haired prince’s lower back, on his ass. Kieran made a keening noise in the back of his throat as Mark caressed his skin, fingers trailing a electrifying pathway over the dark haired faerie prince's body.

Kieran's lips found their way back to Marks,their kisses becoming more frantic, more heated, their mouths hungrily devouring the others. Kieran pulled Mark's body against his, wrapping himself around the half faerie, hands locking behind Mark, trapping him within their embrace. They were now panting and gasping, their breaths coming out fast and uneven. Kieran's hands fighting with the buckle on Mark's pants, as he lets out a sigh of frustration, as the belt refused to unbuckle.

“ These mundane clothes are most inconvenient, i do not understand them at all.”

Kieran snarled in impatience at his inability to remove Mark’s belt more quickly, and the half faerie chuckles softly in Kieran's ear,

“ Then take them off me, if you can.”

Mark's voice takes on a lower, more dangerous note, his desire for Kieran outweighing any kind of willpower he had left. The way Mark says the words,

“ if you can” sounds like a challenge and Kieran, is never one to back down from a challenge.

Mark disentangled his body from Kieran's, realizing that the kitchen was probably not the best place for them to be doing this. He held out his hand to the faerie prince,

“ Come, we can't do this here. Anyone could walk in on us, at any moment.”

Kieran took Mark's hand in his,

“ Then, let us find somewhere where we can do this.”

He did not want to stop kissing and touching Mark, but, he knew the half faerie was right.

Mark led Kieran up the long staircase, which in the dark haired faeries opinion, was much too long. He ached to be back in Mark's arms again. He could feel the hum of excitement and anticipation that pulsed through his body. Was this really happening?

Mark tugged Keiran's hand, pulling him along behind him, until they reached a hallway, with rooms lined on either side. Mark stopped at his room, and opened the door, checking that the room was empty. When he saw that it was, he yanked the dark haired prince inside and shoved the door shut behind them.

“ Now, where were we?”


	5. Chapter 5

Mark is drowning, treading water, desperately gasping for air, trying to stay afloat in an ocean of overwhelming sensations and vivid colours, waves of pleasure threatening to sweep him away beneath the tide.

Kieran.

Kieran was in his veins, like a drug, and Mark is addicted to the euphoric high spreading throughout his entire being, craving the all to familiar ache that tormented his body, wherever the dark prince's fingertips pressed into him.

Ebony and silver eyes gazing into his own with longing and desire, desire for him. Mark is lost their depths, in their darkness, in the storm of lust that is raging within them. Lust and desire. Desire for him.

Shades of cobalt, azure and cerulean burst before him, pleasure crashing down on him. Mark thinks if this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

 

* * *

 

Mark is awoken by the sounds of his siblings, in the institute below his room, the echoing of laughter and conversation bringing him back to reality. He shifts amongst the bedsheets, their material twisted and caught around his limbs.

He had been dreaming of Kieran again, yet it had felt so real, every press of fingertips, every kiss branded onto his skin. Licking his lips, Mark can still taste the dark haired faerie prince's intoxicating kiss on his own lips, feel the urgent press of Kieran's mouth against his own.

He moves on the bed and his breath catches in his throat as he feels a very warm and very alive body pressing up against his own. A groan of protest comes from somewhere beneath the pile of bed sheets and blankets lying askew on the bed. His heart skips a beat as an arm slides around his waist, a blue haired head moving to rest on his chest.

A body, a very naked body, Mark realizes is now lying on top of his own, another pair of limbs tangling amongst his own. He glances down and notices a handful of soft blue hair peeking out from under the blankets, the fine hairs tickling his chest.

Kieran is stirring, but just barely before falling back to sleep, his breathing evening out, becoming slower and deeper. Mark dares not move, in case this is all just a dream, in case he is imagining the darker haired faerie prince lying here beside him.

Mark searches his memories, attempting to recall what had transpired between himself and Kieran, to have gotten them to where they are now, lying in bed together, naked. Mark tries not to dwell to much on this last thought, because he can feel Kieran pressed so enticingly close to him, he can see where the sheets have now slid down the darker haired faeries body, just stopping at Kieran's waist, to reveal soft, smooth skin, tempting Mark with its provocative beauty.

The sun is streaming in through the open window, caressing the skin on Kieran's back, its soft rays causing a surreal glow to surround him. Mark is suddenly struck painfully hard, like a punch to the gut, at how ethereal and irresistible Kieran looks at this moment and how much he desperately wants and needs the other faerie.

Suddenly, memories invade his thoughts, flashes of what had previously occurred in this room, like snatches of a conversation someone was trying to make sense of, memories exploding suddenly, in his mind.

Urgent kisses, sweet as wine being placed on lips and hot sweaty skin, as it was exposed by the impatient removal of shirts, pants and other articles of clothing, which as Mark looks around the room, are lying in a chaotic mess on the floor.

Mark feels Kieran shift just slightly, and their bodies brush against one another's, a helpless moan escaping from between the half faeries lips. He resists the temptation and fails, his own body pressing back into Kieran's, his hips grinding against the dark princes.

By the angel. What Kieran did to him.

“ Mmmm, look who is awake,”

Kieran murmurs into Mark's chest, his fingertips dancing light as a feather across the other faeries skin, sending tiny electrifying jolts to shock deliciously through Mark's body.

Mark's body, is beginning to respond to Kieran's touches, and he swears he can feel the dark haired prince's lips curve into a smirk, against his chest.

Kieran chuckles darkly,and glances up at Mark through his eyelashes, his ebony silver eyes clouded with lust. “ I think we slept through most of the morning, but then, we didn't sleep that much last night, did we?”

Mark can’t help but be swayed by those silvery black eyes and that lusciously tempting mouth, so full of a thousand promises. He can now recall the events of last night, now that his mind had fully woken up.

“ Come, here Kier, “

Mark reaches down and grasps Kieran's arms and gently pulls the other faerie, so their faces are close together, their lips inches from each other's.

Kieran allows Mark to move him, and looks into the half faeries blue, golden eyes, still doubting that he was really here beside Mark, that they were sleeping in the same bed. He fears he will awaken at any moment, this dream before him shatter back into hopeless darkness, back to Mark being angry at him.

But, Mark’s eyes are warm and darkening with desire, desire for him.

For Kieran.

“ Mark, do you regret this, what happened last night?”

Kieran asks , fearful of what the answer might be. When Mark doesn't immediately respond, a tiny sliver of doubt worries its way into his thoughts.

Mark pulls Kieran towards him, and presses their lips together, kissing him slowly and chastely, letting his actions speak louder than any words Mark could have said. He wants Kieran to realize how much, he, Mark wanted him, needed him and loved him.

 

_With that kiss, Kieran is transported back in time to a forest, deeply luscious green grass underneath him, a beautifully clear blue sky above him. The sun’s rays beating down onto his bare back, as he gazes down into a pair of azure eyes staring lovingly back into his own. He can smell the scent of the woods that surrounded them, the dirt, leaves and trees as the wind gently caressed him and breezed through the blond hair of the half faerie lying spread out below him. He and Mark stealing precious moments, in the Hunt, finding comfort and security in each other's embrace. Kieran had given Mark his elf bolt necklace that day, promising his love and very soul to the other faerie._

_“ Mark, take this as a token of my love for you, it will be a reminder on the lonely nights you must spend without me, when you return to your family.” He had opened the other faeries palm, and dropped the necklace inside, closing Mark’s fingers tightly around it._

_“ But, Kier I have nothing to give you in return,” Mark had said._

_“ I do not ask that you give me anything in return Mark, it is meant to be a gift.” Kieran had taken Mark's face in between his hands and kissed him, “ You have already given me so much Mark, you have given me yourself, what more could I possibly want?”_

_Mark had kissed Kieran then, with so much passion and love, he had known then or thought he'd been sure of Mark's love for him. They had stayed there in the grass together, taking their time, loving each other with every breath, touch and press of lips._

 

The memory vanishes just as suddenly as it had appeared, yet Kieran can remember just as clearly as though it were yesterday. He and Mark hadn't been intimate since the faeries had separated him from his faerie lover, and having Mark here now,in his arms, was almost too much to take in.

Mark's kisses are like fire searing through Kieran's veins, turning his blood hot and sending his pulse racing. Kieran props himself up on his elbows, eagerly attaching his mouth to Mark's, the half faerie catching Kieran's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it playfully. Kieran whimpers helplessly into Mark's mouth, and the half faerie smiles wickedly down at him,

“ You like that do you?”

Mark's voice is low and seductive in Kieran's ear, and Kieran wants to kiss that beautifully luscious mouth, bruise those lips, ravage Mark's body, until the other faerie is crying out his name in ecstasy.

But before he can act, Mark flips both himself and Kieran, so he is now hovering above the darker haired prince, and before Kieran has time to react, Mark is holding the dark princes wrists, immobilizing him, trapping his arms above his head.

“ How about this? “

Mark begins trailing his lips down Kieran's jaw, inching down his neck, slowly and purposefully, pausing momentarily at the spot just across from Kieran’s collarbone, and at the base of his throat, sucking hungrily on the skin there, Kieran's body writhing in pleasure beneath the seductive fair haired faerie above him. It feels so good, and Kieran is sure those places Mark’s lips are sucking and nipping at, will be bruises later, but for now he doesn't care. He just wants more.

“ Mark, release my hands, so that I may touch you with them,”

Kieran can hear the pleading in his own voice, as he wriggles vainly attempting to free himself from Mark's grasp.

Mark just turns an impish, naughty smirk on Kieran,

“ Now, Kieran, don't pretend you are not enjoying this as much as I am,” Mark croons in his ear, his hips grinding agonizingly against Kieran's. “ I can tell you are, your body can not lie.”

Kieran is helpless beneath Mark’s mouth and hands, completely at the mercy of the blond haired faerie, rocking his hips against his Mark's. His body twitches suddenly, as he feels the fair haired faeries teeth nip at his now hypersensitive skin, that will definitely leave a mark, Kieran thought.

Mark is teasing him, using his teeth and tongue to drive Kieran mad with desire, and the dark prince feels Mark's mouth slowly travel down his chest, his tongue trailing a line of pleasure, heat beginning to coil inside his stomach. Mark's lips continue down over his abdomen, relentlessly drawing moans and groans to pour from between Kieran's lips.

Kieran can't stop the begging and pleading that follow, his body humming with desire for the half faerie and he gasps when Mark's mouth reaches his hips.

Mark releases his grasp on Kieran's wrists and brings his hands to grip the dark prince's thighs, his mouth hovers momentarily over Kieran’s waistline, and he glances up, and locks eyes with Kieran through his lashes, and seductively traces the outline of his lips with his tongue. It's such an erotic picture Mark is painting for Kieran and Kieran is almost undone because of it.

“Mark, PLEASE!.....”

Then Mark's mouth descends onto Kieran and the dark prince’s hands move to tangle themselves in Mark's hair, his fingers knotting in the half faeries soft locks. He arches his back, bringing his hips closer to Mark’s lips ,giving him better access to his body.

A string of faerie curses begin pouring from between Kieran's lips, attempting futilely to hold onto whatever control he had left.

Mark is so turned on right now, from Kieran's helpless moaning of his name, which is getting louder and more urgent. He uses his tongue and mouth to bring the other faerie to the brink of pleasure, again and again.

He pulls away from Kieran before the dark prince can orgasm, and Kieran loudly protests.

“Mark….!”

Mark smirks cheekily at the other faerie and leans close to Kieran’s ear, and whispers,

“ Turn over, “ his voice low and laced with lust.

Kieran turns over onto his stomach, and before the other faerie has even had chance to lie back down, Mark is hovering above him, hands on Kieran’s body, lips and teeth kissing and nipping at the half faeries back, trailing downwards. Kieran is gasping now, his breaths coming out in pants, his heart thundering in his chest. He turns his head, and glares at Mark , his eyes full of lust and love for the faerie behind him.

“ Mark, stop teasing and get on with it,”

Kieran growls in frustration at the other faerie, pressing his body back into Mark's, desperately seeking some form of relief.

Mark smiles wickedly, beautiful blond hair falling into his eyes,

“ But you enjoy it so much when I do tease you Kieran,” the half faerie purrs.

Mark gazes down at Kieran, the beauty of his lover laid out before him, completely at his mercy, the dark faerie prince falling to pieces beneath him, it takes Mark's breath away.

Kieran lets out another moan, bringing Mark out of his reverie, each sound more needy and desperate than the last, and Mark knows Kieran won't be able to last much longer.

As much as Mark is enjoying watching the dark prince unravel before him, he isn't sure how much longer he can last either, especially with the dark haired faerie pinned beneath him, making such eroticly tempting noises.

Kieran is now begging, pleading with Mark , and who is Mark to refuse this beautiful dark haired faerie lying spread out beneath him?

Without warning Mark fingers grasp onto Kieran's hips and he tugs the half faeries body towards himself. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kieran prepares Mark, then he's inside him, their bodies intertwining and moving as one.

Kieran gasps, because Mark does that thing with his hips that drives Kieran insane with desire and need. He can now feel sweat drenching his body, his hair already slick with it. He's caught up in a whirlwind of sensations, and he moves his hips back, as Mark's hips push forward, meeting his movements with his own thrusts.

They are moving faster now, their bodies on the edge of ecstasy, their breathing quickening, their hearts pounding as one. Mark brushes his lips on the spot just between Kieran's shoulder blades, reaching around the half faeries body to grasp him, his strokes bringing the dark faerie closer.

Then Kieran comes, his orgasm tears through him, pulling him under, waves crashing down on him, one after the other, Mark’s name on his lips.

Mark comes too, “ Kier…! ”, the dark prince's name escaping his throat, Mark’s body slamming into Kieran's, his arms and legs trembling from the effects of his orgasm, his body dropping onto the half faeries back, both faeries collapsing with exhaustion and satisfaction.

They lie together, bodies tangled with one another, the only sound is their heaving breathing.

" Do you think your family heard us?"

Kieran asks, suddenly aware of the sounds of voices coming up from the kitchen below them.

" By the angel, i hope not," Mark laughed, " I don't know how I will face Julian, if they did."

Mark thinks of his brother and how much Julian disliked Kieran. He knew at some point he would have to tell Julian and the rest of his family, that he still loved Kieran and that they were back together again. Over time they would learn to accept it, he hoped.

“Kier, I love you,” Mark murmurs into Kieran’s shoulder, an overwhelming surge of emotions tugging at his heart.

“ Mark, remember when I gave you the elf bolt, when we were in the hunt? I told you it was a token of my love for you.” Kieran withdrew the necklace from around his throat and held it out to Mark. “ I want you to take it back, I want you to have it.”

Mark allows Kieran to place the elf bolt around his own neck, the hard stone shaped arrowhead familiarly resting against his chest. He knows then as he looks into Kieran's openly honest expression so full of love for him, that he has forgiven Kieran and loves him. He lies his head in the crook of Kieran's neck, breathing in his scent, desiring nothing more than to remain here with the dark haired prince forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me longer to update! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for obvious reasons ;) but it was trickier to write because I wanted to get exactly right! So hope you enjoy reading! Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Kieran spend some time at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also warnings of lots of smut in this chapter! ;) but there's also some story as well!

The waves of the ocean crashed, echoing the thundering of Kieran's heart, as he and Mark walk along the shoreline of the beach. He glances sideways at Mark, seeing the half faerie smile at him, his golden blue eyes gazing back into his own, the wind breezing through his sun kissed locks, tousling them,making Mark look even more handsome.

The sun’s rays are glistening on the surface of the water, reflecting off onto Mark's skin, luminous in the light, and the sight of his lover smiling back at him, walking beside him, tugs at Kieran's heart, his breath catching in his throat.

Mark sees Kieran's ebony silver eyes watching him, and he tightens his hold on the other faeries hand, applying more pressure with his fingertips, reassuring. Mark can feel the cool, gentle rush of the waves lapping against his ankles. He and Kieran had discarded their shoes and socks on the sand, further up on the shore, by an oak tree.

Kieran tears his gaze from his boyfriend's face, turning instead to look out at the sky, where the sun was now setting, disappearing into the horizon. Vivid colours are splashed onto the sky, like paints on a canvas, Kieran can't help being fascinated by the simple beauty of it all. He turns and suddenly he feels an urge to kiss Mark, to pull the other faerie close, and not waste any more of the precious moments they have together.

“ What is it Kieran, you've got that look in your eyes?”

Mark can't help smiling because there's a playful gleam flickering in the depths of Kieran's eyes.

“ I was just thinking how beautiful the beach is,with the sun setting, I never took the time to just watch it and appreciate its beauty.” Kieran says.

“ It really is stunning isn't it.”

Mark smiles easily back, his fingers caressing the back of Kieran's hand, sending tiny slivers of pleasure to tingle across the other faeries skin.

“ Do you know what else is stunning and beautiful?”

Kieran asks, a playful grin tugging the corners of his mouth upwards, his eyes shining in the soft glow from the sun’s rays.

Mark doesn't respond, only because Kieran says, “ Come here, Mark” and with the hand clasping his, the dark haired faerie prince pulls Mark forward. Stumbling, not ready, Mark literally falls into Kieran’s arms, his chest colliding with other faeries, his feet splashing in the water, the disturbance sending water showering over the both of them.

Kieran feels Mark's body fall against his, he hears the gasp of surprise that leaves the other faeries lips, his breath whooshing from his body. He brings his arms up and catches Mark, and they are so close, their mouths only a breath apart.

Kieran leans forward, seizing the moment, he presses his mouth against the other faeries, his lips gently coaxing Mark's lips apart, his tongue tasting the slow smile spreading over the other half faerie’s mouth.

“ If you wanted a kiss,you could have just asked.”

Mark grins, his hands resting on Kieran's hips, as he leans forward again, mouth hungrily devouring the dark haired faerie’s, gasping for air as they eventually break apart.

“ Where's the fun in that?” Kieran teases, his hips helplessly bucking up into Mark’s, driving the blonde faerie crazy with desire.

“ I want you, Kier, by the angel I want you now,” Mark slips his hands underneath Kieran's shirt, his fingertips trailing over smooth, hard muscle. One of his fingernails scraps over one of Kieran's hardened nipples , a moan escaping from between the dark faeries lips.

“ Mark I…..,” Kieran's head is spinning with desire and need, his hands are tangled in Mark's luscious locks. He wants the blond haired faerie, his body is humming with pleasure, as Mark caresses his skin, his hands brushing over his body, a live wire, each touch sending tiny jolts of tingling electricity to shock deliciously through him.

The sun has almost set now, the yellow ball of light almost entirely swallowed up by the ocean. Kieran reaches down and yanks his shirt over his head, fingers immediately grabbing for Mark's shirt, fingers knotting in the fabric.

Mark doesn't protest, just helps by yanking his own shirt over his head and tossing it and Kieran's onto the sand on the beach. How was Mark doing this, having such a powerful, overwhelming effect on Kieran?

Kieran had always prided himself on having control, control over the people around him, control over himself, over his emotions. He had been taught as a child that it was weak to love, to allow someone to hold that kind of power over you.

Up until Mark had come into his life, he had been closed off, cold to the world and everyone in it, not daring to allow anyone even a slight glimpse of the person he really was inside. But, everything had changed when he'd met Mark, from that first moment he had laid eyes on the other faerie, he knew nothing would ever be same.

Kieran hooks his fingers through the belt hoops on Mark’s pants, yanking the other faeries body, so they are pressed so deliciously close, grinding his own hips up against Mark's, his head falling against Mark's shoulder.

Mark's hands are fisted in the hairs at the nape of Kieran's neck, as he urgently attacks the dark prince's neck with his lips.

“ By the angel, Kier we can't do this here, my family, someone might see us.”

Mark is panting now, his breaths coming out in gasps.

“ I haven't told them about us being back together yet.”

His hands trail from Kieran's neck down his back to rest on the dark prince's ass, pressing his body flush up against the other faeries.

The sun has fully disappeared now, having been swallowed up entirely by the darkness, leaving only a soft glow of pale moonlight in the sky overhead. Kieran looks at Mark and can see the moon’s gleam reflected in Mark's eyes, the shadow of light glimmering on the surface of the ocean. Everything is so still and quiet, the only sounds are the two faeries heavy breathing.

“ Mark, I want you now! I don't care who knows we are together, you will have to tell them about us, eventually.”

He brings his hand up to rest against Mark's cheek, caressing his skin, touching their foreheads together.

“ I have an idea, how do you feel about going for a swim?”

Kieran places a tender kiss just under Mark’s ear, his teeth grazing flesh, mouth sucking on the skin, he can feel Mark's body trembling under his touch.

Mark shivers at Kieran's words, goosebumps are forming on his skin, despite the warm mugginess of the evening. Kieran's words are so tempting, and his breath so hot against Mark’s skin, Mark can feel his control crumbling, slipping away.

He starts suddenly, as Kieran reaches down and unbuttons his own pants, unzipping them, pushing them, along with his boxers down his legs and kicking them off, standing fully naked on the beach, oblivious and uncaring that anyone could see them.

Kieran had always been like that, very comfortable with his own body, always confident in his movements, aware of his own beauty and his ability to use it to his advantage.

And yes, Kieran was using it to his full advantage now, he knew the effect he was having on Mark. The dark haired faerie smirked at Mark and licked his lips seductively, the gesture causing heat to spread throughout Mark’s body.

Kieran tosses his clothes onto the sand, his eyes locking with Mark’s, as he reaches forward and undoes the fly on the other faerie's jeans, and slips his hands beneath the material, kneading the flesh of Mark's ass. He shoves the jeans down the half faerie' hips, licking his lips at the realization that Mark was wearing no underwear.

Mark is watching Kieran , his body reeling with desire and need, and it takes all his willpower not to grab the dark prince and take him right here and now.

Mark kicks off his pants, flinging them onto the beach, not looking to see if they even made it or not. All he cares about is his gorgeous faerie boyfriend standing naked before him.

Kieran turns and walks further out into the water, it's cool against his skin, but his body is on fire so he barely notices the temperature of the water. He glances back over his shoulder and stares into Mark’s eyes seductively, holding his hand out, beckoning for the blonde haired faerie to join him.

“ Well, aren't you coming?” Mark asks, his voice playful and teasing.

Mark follows, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Kieran , standing naked in the moonlight, he reaches the other faerie and before Mark has time to react, Kieran collides into him, knocking him off his feet, dragging Mark under the waves of the ocean. As they fall, he locks his lips with Mark’s, kissing him with all the pent up adrenaline and arousal that had built up in his body, over the last few days.

Mark hits the water hard, not having expected Kieran to jump on him the way he did, well maybe he should have, it was Kieran after all. They are under the water kissing, using each other's breaths for air, hands sliding over each other's bodies. The water is no longer cold to Mark, but rather hot now that Kieran is touching and kissing him.

It's like they are drowning in each other, time is frozen, just the two of them, no one else. Kieran comes up for air, gasping, his and Mark's lips breaking apart momentarily while they try to catch their breaths.

“ Kier, i was not ready for that.” Mark is still gasping for air, but his eyes are shining with amusement.

Kieran's dark cerulean hair is pasted to his forehead, droplets of water trailing down his bare skin, and Mark wants to lick them off the dark prince's skin, trace the curve of Kieran's body with his tongue .

“ That was the point, Mark,” Kieran has the nerve to smirk at him and suddenly Mark tackles the dark haired prince, crashing into him, Kieran's smirk turning to one of surprise.

Mark hooks one arm under Kieran's knees and the other behind his neck, and he half throws, half drops Kieran, both of them falling into the water. They are now further out in the ocean, the water just brushing their shoulders.

“ Mark, your going to pay for that.” Kieran's voice drops an octave, his tone dangerous and teasing.

Kieran’s arms wrap around Mark’s waist, pulling him towards himself, their bodies now hidden beneath the glimmering water surrounding them. It's dark and Mark can just see a dark outline of Kieran's face, the rest of the faerie prince erased by shadows, except for one glowing silver eye.

“ Really? How exactly am I going to pay, I wonder ?” Mark’s asks sweetly, his voice and words challenging the dark haired faerie.

Mark gasps sharply, as Kieran's body brushes against his, their bodies pressed so tightly against one another, the dark haired faerie prince pressing electrifying kisses down Mark’s throat. His fingers grasp onto Kieran's hips, which are rocking against his, his fingernails digging into the dark prince's flesh, eliciting a growl of pleasure to escape Kieran's mouth.

Kieran growls in Mark's ear, as he turns the blond faerie around, so that his chest is pressing into Mark’s back. His arm snakes around Mark’s waist, trapping the other faeries body tightly against himself, making a cage around him, holding him right where he wants him. He can feel Mark's heart thundering inside his chest, echoing the same pounding of his own heart, their two heartbeats crashing against one another's.

Mark presses his ass up against Kieran’s front , trying to get some kind of relief, one of his arms reaching around the dark prince's head, fingers tangling in his soaked midnight blue hair, forcing Kieran's head down, crushing their lips together.  
He moans into the dark haired faeries mouth, and Kieran half laughs, half moans back.

Kieran keeps his one arm locked around Mark and his other arm reaches down stopping at his waist, hand grasping the blond faerie, while nipping and biting Mark’s lower lip.

“ mmmm so hard,” Kieran moans into Mark’s mouth, his fingers sliding along the other faerie’s length, his movements speeding up, as his hips continue rocking against Mark's , from behind.

“ For you, Kier, always for you,” Mark is panting now, his pulse racing, his arousal building up, his body tightening with the delicious anticipation of his oncoming orgasm. He lets his head fall back onto Kieran's shoulder, and the dark prince takes advantage of the opportunity to attack Mark’s exposed skin with his teeth.

It hits them both, like a tidal wave, pulling them under, waves of pleasure crashing down on the both of them, nearly drowning them. They both cry out the other’s name, their voices echoing into the night.

Mark collapses back into Kieran's arms, his body now trembling and exhausted from the orgasm his lover had just given him, waves of pleasure still coursing through him.

“ We should get back, Kier, my family will be wondering where I am,”

Mark manages somehow to detach himself from Kieran's arms, and turns to press a single chaste kiss onto the dark prince's mouth.

“ I know, I would rather stay here with you, beneath the stars, like we used to, when we were in the Hunt.”

Kieran admits, but doesn't protest as Mark makes his way back to the shore, disappearing into the darkness.

Kieran follows Mark, and gets dressed, pulling his clothes back on, wishing he and Mark didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. He understands Mark didn't want to tell his family yet, afraid of how they might react, but Kieran longs to just be with Mark, whenever he can. He wants the freedom to kiss Mark whenever he feels like it, to be able to just hold his hand, and not have to worry about who might be watching.

The make their way back in silence, Mark’s hand fitting comfortably and familiarly within his own, but as they near the institute Mark separates their hands, disentangling their fingers.

“ Mark…”

Kieran starts to speak, but before he can say anything further, a shadow appears on the institutes front steps.

It's Julian. He is standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes glaring daggers at Kieran.

“ Hey! Julian, I…”

Mark starts to speak, but his younger brother interrupts him, cutting off Mark’s greeting.

“ Where have you been, Mark?”

Julian’s voice is accusatory, his eyes boring a hole into Kieran, although he was speaking to Mark.

“ I was…”

Mark starts but Julian stops him again, his eyes now shifting angrily to look at his older brother.

Julian is upset, Mark can tell by the tense set of his brother’s shoulders and the furious tone of his voice. Julian’s blue eyed gaze is searing right through Mark, and Mark realizes to his horror, that Julian knows.

“ I don't see how it's any of your business where Mark has been,”

Kieran speaks up, his voice dangerous and challenging. He holds Julian's glare, with one of his own, starring the younger Blackthorn boy down. There was no way he was going to let Julian treat Mark this way.

But, Julian is stubborn and not afraid of Kieran, he just makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, to indicate how much he really thought of the dark prince's words.

“ It is my business faerie, especially if he has been with you,” Julian spits the words out, “ I do not trust you, Mark should not trust you, not after what you did.”

Mark steps forward, putting his body between them, holding his arms out, his eyes pleading with them to not fight.

“ Mark can go where he pleases, he doesn't need your permission, Shadowhunter.”

Kieran growls the words out, his anger getting the better of him. He wants to charge at Julian and knock him down, for treating Mark like a child.

“ Kier, Please!” Mark turns on Kieran, as if he was to blame,” just go inside, i will talk to you later.”

Kieran hesitates, wondering if he should just hit Julian and teach him a lesson, but he sees the agony in Mark's eyes and resists the urge. He doesn't want to leave Mark here alone, to face his brother, but neither does he wish to further upset Mark. His instinct to protect Mark wars with the voice inside his head telling him to do as Mark asked, to turn and leave and not provoke a fight.

Kieran bites back the angry words that are at the tip of his tongue and instead says,“ Fine, see you inside.”

He stalks up the institutes steps, his shoulder purposefully ramming into Julian's, nearly knocking him over in the process.

Julian stares at Mark, the look of hatred in his eyes fading to one of disappointment instead. The silence hangs between them, deafening and still in Mark's ears, he almost wishes Julian would yell, scream at him, do anything but look at him this way.

Mark feels guilt wash over him, though he's not sure what he feels guilty for exactly, he had done nothing wrong. But, Julian had a talent for making you feel guilty, even when you were right and he was wrong.

“ Julian, I know you're upset, but it's not what it seems.” Mark tried to help his brother understand, “ Kieran and I, we….”

“ I know what you and Kieran have been doing, Mark. By the angel, what were you thinking?”

Julian uncrosses his arms and looks at Mark waiting for an explanation.

Mark feels suddenly like a bad boy, who was getting lectured by his father for sneaking out late at night. Julian had played the father figure role in his siblings lives for so long now, that it came second nature to him.

Mark feels regret that he hadn't been there for his brother, hadn't been able to share the burden of responsibility that had weighed so heavily on the other Blackthorn, and still did.

“ Kieran and I are back together, Julian,” Mark says the words carefully, not wanting to anger his brother further. “ I love him, Jules, that's never going to change.”

Julian just stands there staring at Mark, he doesn't get angry, but instead just says,“ Yes It will Mark, you'll see. He will betray you again, he will hurt you. What if it's not you he hurts but one of us again. Have you forgotten what he did to Emma and I?”

“ Jules, I…”

Mark starts to speak, but his brother is already opening the front door of the institute, disappearing inside.

“ I hope for your sake and ours that, that doesn't happen. Because if it does, I won't be able to stop myself from putting a knife through his heart.”

At that Julian was gone, leaving Mark, standing alone on the institute’s front steps. He sits down, putting his head in his hands, and wishes he could figure out how to convince Julian that Kieran would not hurt them again, deep down he wonders if he was really trying to convince himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran's father is calling to him. Will Kieran stay with Mark or will he choose to leave and return back home to faerie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took me longer to write! I really struggled with it! Hope you enjoy! :)

Kieran was lost in a dark forest.

 

His heart was thundering inside his ribcage,threatening to explode from his chest. He was running but from what, he could not see. Darkness clouded his vision, blinding him, causing him to trip and fall, scraping his hands and knees bloody. He could hear the sounds of voices calling his name, one voice in particular was very familiar and also terrifying at the same time.

_Kieran_

The voice whispered, soft and deceiving, trying to entice him with it’s empty promises of warmth and love.

_Kieran_

Kieran held his hands over his ears and attempted futilely to block out the words so poisonously being spoken into his mind.

Suddenly, Kieran was somewhere else, no longer in the forest, but now tied to a huge gnarled and twisted black tree. His hands were bloody and torn from the iron that was coiled around his arms, biting into his skin,burning into his flesh. It was dark and he could barely make out the figures standing around him, their faces hidden in the shadows. An agonizing scream tears through the air, piercing through his eardrums, and Kieran realizes to his horror, that the voice was his own. Scream after scream being torn from his body.

A sharp, excruciating pain tears his flesh, as a whip, as sharp as a knife, cuts through him, slicing through his back. Over and over again, relentlessly and mercilessly bruising him with it’s cruelty. Kieran turns his head and can see a face in the shadows, features disfigured on one side and beautiful on the other, cut in half, like two faces of good and evil. His father. The king of the unseelie court. A cruel smile twisted his father’s face and he laughed, the sound sending fear to shiver through Kieran's body, icy fingers piercing his heart.

A feeling of dread and overwhelming despair flooded through the faerie prince, a hopeless feeling that he would never be happy again. Then, another voice was calling to him.

_Kieran_.

Mark. The voice was urgent and full of concern, as familiar as his own and Kieran feels a sort of comfort in the voice, like arms wrapping themselves around him. A force field shielding him from harm.

Then the whip struck again, and all Kieran can see is a wave of darkness crashing down on him, sending him falling into an endless hole of despair and nothingness.

* * *

 

 

Mark could hear Kieran's screams echoing throughout the institute, piercing the silence of the early morning. He had gone outside for some fresh air, pulling the blankets over Kieran's body from where they had fallen and slipping out the door, so as not to awaken the faerie prince. Kieran's nightmares were getting worse and Mark would often awaken to Kieran crying out his name in the night, thrashing on the bed, terrified for his own life.

Mark raced up the steps and threw open the door to his bedroom, Kieran's cries increasing in volume and getting more frantic, by the second. He wasn't prepared for the sight of Kieran tossing and turning on the bed, his fingernails digging into his own flesh, blood trickling down his arms, dripping onto the bedsheets.

“ Kier!”

Mark threw himself on top of the dark prince, pinning him down and holding his arms over his head, to prevent the faerie prince from injuring himself further.

“ Kier, wake up,”

Mark pleaded with the faerie prince, aware that Kieran was going to end up hurting himself and Mark soon, if Mark failed to rouse him. Kieran was still screaming, his head thrown back into the pillows, his back arching off the bed. His legs were kicking frantically underneath Mark, his body twisting and turning in a panic, that he almost threw Mark to the ground. Mark situated one knee on either side of Kieran's hips, anchoring his body on top of the faerie prince's, holding him as still as was possible.

“ Julian! julian come here, hurry!”

Mark shouted for his younger brother, as the faerie prince's hands slipped free, Kieran's fingernails raking down the side of Mark's face, drawing blood. He grabbed hold of Kieran's wrists attempting to hold the faerie prince down, using his full weight to immobilize him. But, Kieran's hands slipped from Mark's grasp again, and flew to the half faeries neck, choking him, cutting off his air supply.

Mark grabbed at Kieran's hands, panicking because he could not breathe and by the angel, Kieran was strong. He heard his brother come running up the stairs and into the room, taking in the sight before him. Julian's eyes lit with a rage so terrible, Mark immediately regretted calling him, even though Kieran was slowly crushing his windpipe. Julian swore, and lunged at Kieran, attempting to dislodge the faerie prince's hands from around his brother's throat, without success.

Mark could feel the room fading in and out, blackness threatening the edges of his vision, Kieran's hands wrapped around his throat like a vise. He was going to die. Kieran was going to choke the life out of him. Julian was shouting at Kieran, futilely attempting to stop the faerie prince, when suddenly and without warning Julian let go of Kieran and smacked him hard across the face. The noise was loud and startling, cracking through the air like a whip.

Kieran's grip loosened on Mark's neck and his eyes flew open, their black and silver pupils confused and disoriented. Mark fell over on the bed, gasping and choking, his hands clutching at his throat as his body attempted to breath again. He felt Julian's hand on his back.

“Mark, are you alright?”

“Mark?”

Mark couldn't answer at first, his throat not cooperating with the words trying to escape from his mouth.

Kieran.

Mark was pushing Julian off himself and crawling towards the faerie prince, not caring about himself, his only concern for Kieran. He knelt down on the bed beside Kieran, his eyes focusing on the faerie prince, whom was looking at him with regret and sorrow in his eyes. He could see Kieran's hands trembling, his face was white as a sheet, his forehead beaded with sweat. He looked like an animal in a trap, the way his eyes darted back and forth, his breathing coming out in gasps. Mark had never seen the Kieran look so terrified as he did now.

“ Mark..what have I done to you?”

Kieran's voice was full of anguish and pain, his hand touching Mark's face where his nails had sliced through Mark's skin. Mark could see a large red handprint imprinted on the faerie prince's cheek, where Julian had slapped him.

“ Don't touch him, faerie!” Julian roared, his features twisting with rage and concern for his brother. Julian never used Kieran's name, it was always faerie or faerie prince, and usually said with contempt and scorn.

“ Julian!”

Mark shot his brother a warning glance, he could see Kieran flinch as if Julian had struck him again.

“ it’s allright, could you go get a glass of water for Kieran?”

Julian made a rude noise in the back of his throat in surprise,

“ What? For him?”

“ Please Jules, for me.” Mark pleaded with his brother, he needed to be alone with Kieran, without Julian hovering over them. Julian hesitated, but after a moment said,

“Fine. But, if I hear him trying to hurt you again, I'm going to….he shouldn't be here Mark! I told you he would hurt you”

“ He didn't mean to, he was having a nightmare Julian.”

Mark stood up and faced his brother, he was tired of trying to defend Kieran to Julian. He shouldn't have to. Julian should just accept that Mark was with Kieran now, and it wasn't going to change.

“ Who is he going to hurt next? It's not safe with him being here.”

Julian was on the verge of raising his voice, he was obviously trying to keep his temper. His brother pointed at Kieran, and although the faerie prince remained silent, a quiet warning flickered in his eyes.

“ Julian, PLEASE!”

Mark yelled this time, his words coming out harsher than he had intended them too. Without another word, Julian turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind himself.

“ Kier,”

Mark turned around to see the faerie prince getting off the bed, grabbing a shirt and pair of pants off the chair and angrily getting dressed. Mark averted his eyes, noticing how naked Kieran was, as he swiftly undressed out of his pyjama pants. Now wasn't the time to be appreciating his boyfriends beautiful physique, though he couldn't stop his eyes from doing just that.

“ Kieran, what are you doing? Wait, Julian didn't mean it.”

Mark stood in front of Kieran, blocking his path.

“ Mark, your brother is not wrong. I could have hurt you. I did hurt you.”

Kieran ran a shaking hand through his hair, causing his blue locks to stand up, like an ocean wave of blue on his head. Kieran reached out to touch the scratches his fingernails had made, a pained look passing over his features.

“ Kier, i know you didn't mean to, and I'm fine, really it's nothing.”

“ It is not nothing. Mark I can't stay here, I'm a danger to you and your siblings.”

“ I'm not letting you go off by yourself, it's not safe Kieran! Where will you go?”

Mark noticed the bruise Julian's hand had made on Kieran's face and touched the faerie prince's cheek.

“ Kier, are you alright? I'm sorry Julian hit you.”

Kieran looked at Mark and saw the red marks on his neck, where his hands had only moments ago been choking Mark. He felt an overwhelming surge of rage directed at himself, for hurting Mark. He still hadn't forgiven himself for betraying Mark, when he'd had Mark's brother and Emma carstairs whipped. He could have killed Mark just moments ago. He wanted to scream, he knew he hadn't known what he was doing, but he still felt the guilt eating away at him.

“ Kieran, what happened? Was it another nightmare about your father?”

Mark knew Kieran was terrified of his father, though he would never admit it out loud to anyone else. But, he would to Mark. He had told Mark about how the king of faerie would beat him when Kieran was a child, would lock him away without food for days, would emotionally and physically abuse him. How Kieran would sit in a dark dusty dungeon cell and cry because he missed his mother, his mother whom had shown him kindness and had died when Kieran was very young. Kieran's father was a monster and Kieran was afraid he would become just like him, terrified that he already had.

“ I can't control the dreams Mark, my father will not let me go, he will come for me.”

Kieran was haunted by the thought of his father finding him and that if the king sent came here, he would also find Mark and his family. The king would not hesitate to kill anyone who stood in his way. Mark stepped closer to Kieran and pulled the faerie prince into his arms, he could read the thoughts racing through Kieran's mind, he wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be alright.

“ Then we will fight him together Kier , you and I and my family, all of us together.”

Mark cupped Kieran's cheek, and brought the faerie prince's head closer, meeting his lips with his own. Kieran turned his head away from Mark, sorrow straining his pale features, his shoulders tense and stiff, beneath Mark's hands.

“ I do not deserve your love right now Mark, maybe I never will. I will always hurt you. It is in my nature. I was made to destroy everything and everyone around me.”

“ No, Kieran, that is not true! You are not your father! I know who you are! And I love you.”

Mark turned Kieran's face back around to face his own, his fingers caressing the faerie prince's jaw.

_Kieran please, I love you._

Mark spoke the words into Kieran's mind, pleading with the faerie prince to believe him. He held onto Kieran's arm with his other hand, making slow soothing circles, with his thumb and fingers, attempting to comfort the prince somehow. He looked into Kieran's sad eyes and tried to convey all the love he felt, to somehow make Kieran understand that his feelings were real.

Kieran allowed Mark to step closer, a warmth beginning to thaw the icy cold feeling inside his chest, making him once again feel safe. He leaned his head on Mark's shoulder, sighing into the other faeries neck, breathing in Mark's scent, strawberries and the wild hunt. Even though Mark had chosen to stay with his family and become a shadowhunter, Kieran still saw the faerie in him, in everything he did and said. Kieran ached to be back in the hunt, even with all of its its horrors, he'd had Mark and that had been enough.

_And I love you Mark Blackthorn. The stars will go out before I forget you. You are all that exists under the sky and on the earth that I do love._

Mark smiled at the faerie prince's words, as they were whispered into his mind. He kissed Kieran then, with everything he had, not holding back. He would help Kieran forget. Even if only for a short time, he would remind the faerie prince,no matter what happened that he, Mark Blackthorn did love him, Kieran of the hunt.

* * *

 

 

Kieran awoke, his head lying on Mark's chest, his legs tangled with the blonde faeries, a pair of arms encircling him. Mark's arms. He remembered kissing Mark and the two of them falling onto the bed, making love to each other, than just lying in each other's arms.

Kieran had slept well, he hadn't had any nightmares while he'd been sleeping with Mark. Kieran moved from the bed as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb Mark and got dressed hurriedly, when he felt a hand grasp his wrist, pulling him back down onto the sheets and blankets.

Mark pulled Kieran against his own body, tangling his fingers in the faerie prince's hair, which at the moment was a deep sea blue. Mark loved Kieran's hair, it was so mysterious and fascinating that Mark could stare at it for hours, watching as it morphed into a rainbow of blues.

Kieran purred like a cat, as Mark stroked his hair, and nuzzled his face into the half faeries chest. He could stay here with Mark forever, wanted to, but he knew it was impossible. His father was coming for him, and he couldn't, wouldn't risk Mark's life. He waited till Mark's breathing became heavy and laboured, his eyes closed, now back to being fully deep in sleep. He quietly slipped away from Mark, gently removing the other faeries hand from his hair and rearranging the blankets so they covered Mark's body.

He touched the arrowhead dangling from Mark's neck, realizing that this probably would be the last time he saw Mark. His own selfishness to stay with Mark and be loved by him warred the other part of him that wanted to protect Mark, which told him to leave and never return. That leaving was the only way to keep Mark safe. It was agony, he had known it would be hard to leave, but he had not realized how painful it would be when it finally came down to it. He bent over the blonde faerie and pressed a chaste kiss onto Mark's forehead, and whispered goodbye in faerie, into his ear. Then before he could change his mind, he slipped out the bedroom door, and closed it behind himself.

“ Where do you think your going?”

A voice stopped Kieran in his tracks, startling him. The voice belonged to Julian, who was standing before Kieran, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring accusingly at the faerie prince.

“ I'm leaving, I'm going back to faerie.” Kieran knew it was useless to try and deceive Mark's brother, Mark would need his sibling once Kieran was gone. Plus the sting of Julian's handprint was still branded onto his face, reminding him of what the younger Blackthorn was capable of.

“ What? You're just going to take off, run back to your people, forget about Mark? Do you know what this will do to him?”

“ i don't want to go! I have no other choice! Besides I thought you'd be happy to see me leave?” Kieran was tired of trying to defend his actions to someone who would never trust him.

“ You do have a choice and you're choosing to abandon him, after all that's happened. You're a coward.”

Julian's words hit him, as if the younger Blackthorn had reached his hand out and slapped him again.

“ My father will come here. He will kill Mark and anyone else who stands in his way.”

Julian seemed to consider the words Kieran spoke and also that which he didn't. Finally after a pause, he admitted rather reluctantly

“ you must really care for Mark.” Kieran wanted to shake Julian and scream at him, that yes he did love Mark but instead he said,

“ You must not let him come after me, no matter how much he wants to! You must not let him. Promise me!” “ I don't have to promise you anything. But, yes you can be sure I will do all I can to prevent Mark from going after you.”

Julian seemed to hesitate after a few moments of silence, then he said,

“ You don't have to go, we can protect you here. Stay and we will fight with you. You can not defeat your father alone. This is what he wants, you to go back to him.”

Kieran shook his head,

“ No, Julian, no one can protect me, you underestimate my father’s power.” Kieran turned to leave, making his way down the stairs, not looking back, tears clouding his vision. He would never see Mark again, but Mark would be safe and that was all that really mattered to Kieran. He would suffer a thousand whip lashes, die a thousand deaths if it meant Mark would be safe.

 

 

  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the next chapter...I apologize for how long this took me! Also this chapter is very dark and might be upsetting! However I promise the next chapter will be happier! Lots of angst :(

_Kieran woke up in a haze, the sun was streaming in through the bedroom. He was back in the institute,he was lying in a bed, a familiar body curled up beside him. Kieran tried to clear the fog clouding his mind, trying to remember how he'd gotten back to the institute. But, when he tried to think his thoughts scattered into a million faded fragments, making it impossible to form any coherent recollections. He looked at Mark, the blonde shadowhunter sleeping soundly beside him and reached out to touch him. Mark didn't stir, just remained motionless under the covers. Kieran bent down and kissed Mark's shoulder, feeling a sense of happiness overwhelm him. Mark was here. He was safe. But, even as he thought this, something kept nagging at the back of his mind. Something trying to break free from the depths of his thoughts, something important which he should be remembering._

  
_Kieran caressed Mark's back, his fingers lightly tracing over the blonde faeries shadowhunter runes. There was a time when he had hated shadowhunters and their angelic runes but since he'd met Mark, that had changed. He still hated them, for what they did to his mother. The shadowhunters had murdered her, had killed her right in front of his eyes. He'd only been five years old, when they'd come. Kieran shut his eyes tight, trying to escape from the memory, yet something was off. He could feel it, like a feeling of dread hanging over him. Mark was still lying still, not moving and an icy chill shivered down his spine, as he touched Mark's bare arm, the skin clammy and cool under his fingertips._

  
_“ Mark!”_

_  
Kieran turned Mark's body over, a feeling of shock washing over him. Mark's eyes were shut, his mouth open, blood soaking the front of his white t shirt. Kieran grabbed Mark's body, a low moan escaping his throat._

_  
What had happened?_

_  
Mark couldn't be dead! Everything seemed to spiral out of control around him, the ground falling away from beneath his feet. Then suddenly, the walls of the room began to fade into darkness, the room changing to a dank dungeon cell._

_No, not again!_

How much more of this could he endure? It had all been another vision, a dream conjured up to torture his mind. Kieran wiped the tears streaming from his eyes, glad at least that Mark was still alive.

  
Suddenly memories of how he'd gotten here came crashing down on him, how he'd left Mark behind to return to faerie, to face his father. The dungeon was dark and musty, the stone floor cold and damp, sending chills to shiver down Kieran's spine. His shirt was gone, dried blood was crusted on his chest, fresh marks scarred his body. He leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes, his muscles screaming in the shackles that bound him. His father had ordered the faeries to chain his arms with iron, which bit and burned into his flesh. It also weakened him, causing his body to heal slower than usual, his body felt broken.

  
They had twisted his arms up over his head, cuffing them to the dungeon wall. They had beat him, kicked him, shattered his bones, whipped his body over and over till he he was begging them to just let him die. They had mocked him, spat at him and torn his clothes. Kieran didn't know how long he'd been down there, he had no way of knowing. The time passed excruciatingly slowly, and he began to drift in and out of consciousness. He’d almost given up all hope.

  
His father would leave him here to suffer, just like when he was a little boy. Kieran shut his eyes tightly, the memories of his traumatic childhood rushing back to him. His father would wait, biding his time, until Kieran was so desperate and near death, that he would do anything to escape the prison cell. His throat was dry, his tongue like sandpaper, he hadn't had anything to eat or drink for days now. How much longer could he survive?

  
Sometimes when things were really bad, and Kieran just wanted to end his life, he would think of Mark. Of his kind golden blue eyes, so full of life and love, of Mark's gentle caressing touches, of his lips, so warm and inviting. He would comfort himself with these thoughts of Mark, telling himself to hold on, to be strong, so he could see the him again.

  
But, it was getting harder and harder to conjure up those images, his mind so drained and exhausted, that he felt he was forgetting Mark. Sometimes he would see visions of Mark dying, of himself holding Mark in his arms, sobbing over the blonde faeries broken body. Sometimes it was a faerie who had killed Mark other times it has his bloody hands holding the knife. Kieran knew the visions were not real, but they were so vivid, he would believe them.

  
At times in the darkness he would call out for Mark, but no answer would come. As much as he longed for Mark, ached for him, a part of him was glad Mark had not come for him. Kieran knew the faeries would kill Mark, if they knew he and Kieran were together. But if Mark never came here, they would never know. Kieran would endure the endless days of loneliness and despair if it meant Mark would be safe. Mark would live and find someone to make him happy, someone other than Kieran.

  
Kieran flinched, a searing pain lancing through his body, the chains burning into his skin, circular red welts branded onto his wrists. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs startled Kieran, his heart began to pound in his chest, a feeling of dread washing over him. He growled, struggling against his restraints, a sense of real fear crawling across his skin.

  
A figure stood in the shadows, and Kieran suddenly began screaming, a loud piercing, high pitched sound deafening his eardrums. He writhed back and forth, his hands trying desperately to cover his ears, but unable to reach them. He felt blood trickle down his neck, and realized with horror his ears were bleeding. A sharp excruciating pain ran up his body, as if an invisible hand were squeezing his insides, an unseen blade twisting in his gut, tearing at his organs. His head felt like it would explode, searing pain jarring through his skull.

  
Suddenly the pain stopped, and Kieran lost consciousness, his vision going, his body collapsing against the dungeon wall. The last thing he saw before he passed out, was his father, a manic grin twisting his features, and three words,

_  
welcome home Kieran._

 

* * *

 

 Mark paced the institutes hallway, outside the Council meeting room, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He was breathing hard, his heart beating fast, anxious and afraid. He looked and saw Kit, Ty and Livvy sitting on one of the benches, Livvy gave him an encouraging smile. Ty was sitting close to Kit, his head bent towards the other boy, eyes intent on the blonde haired shadowhunter. Ty was usually so off standish and didn't like people touching him, but if Mark looked closely he could see Ty's shoulder brushing Kit’s and Ty's leg touching the other boys. Ty and Kit were becoming fast friends, perhaps more than friends? Mark made a mental note to talk to Ty about it later. Christina appeared at Mark's side, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.

  
“ it's going to be ok Mark, the council will help Kieran.”

  
Mark smiled back, though he felt like a thousand blades were stabbing him all at the same time, each one piercing his heart.

  
“ i hope your right, Christina.”

  
He should have more faith in the Clave but he knew they couldn't be trusted. They hated downworlders, faeries most of all, why would they go to save Kieran? Julian had pressed Mark, telling him he should go straight to the council, Robert Lightwood, the newest Inquisitor. Mark had met Robert before, and knew he was a very stern man, who probably couldn't care less about Mark or Kieran. He probably thought there were more important shadowhunter matters that needed his attention, then rescuing a faerie prince. The council room door opened and Julian came out of the room, his face giving Mark the answer he had expected all along.

  
“ I'm sorry Mark, but the council will not help rescue Kieran, they say he's a traitor.”

  
Mark felt a surge of rage boiling inside him,

  
“ What? Kieran helped us fight against Malcolm, he helped us save Tavvy! Doesn't that mean anything to them?”

  
“ I'm sorry Mark, but they made their decision, they won't change their mind.”

  
“Fuck the clave! If they won't help Kieran, i will! It seems like nobody cares, BUT I DO!” Mark yelled at the council room doors, banging his fists against the outside of them, in frustration. He turned and looked at his siblings, all of them looking at him, shocked and concerned. He didn't understand how they could all just stand there so calm, when all he wanted to do was scream.

  
“ Mark, you can't go alone, it's not safe.”

  
Christina spoke up, placing her hand on his shoulder again.

  
“ No, Christina, I have to go, I love Kieran. I won't abandon him to die,I WON’T!!”

  
Mark savagely pushed Christina's hand away.

  
Why couldn't they understand? If Kieran died, he would want to die too. There was no life for him without the faerie prince in it.

 Mark’s chest tightened, a heavy weight crushing his chest, he was in a panic.

  
Suddenly he couldn't breath.

  
“ Mark!”

  
Christina went over to Mark, as he bent over, hands clutching his chest, trying desperately to breathe. His mind was racing with thoughts of Kieran.

  
Kieran all alone.

  
Probably being tortured by the faeries and manipulated by his father, the king. Mark called out to Kieran, using his mind to try and reach the faerie prince. But no answer came. Just silence and a feeling of icy cold fear gripping his chest.

  
“ Mark, your having a panic attack. breathe, take a breath, slowly, in and out.”

  
Mark fought through it, but the more he tried, the more he panicked. Then he felt a hand on his back, helping him stand, two cat like eyes staring into his, a blue fire flickering in his line of vision.

  
“ it's ok Mark. It's alright.”

  
Magnus. Mark allowed the warlock to steer him over to a bench and help him sit down. Mark could feel the weight lifting, though he still felt angry and dangerously out of control, it was like a warm blanket wrapping around him. Magnus must have used warlock powers to calm Mark down.

  
“ I have to go after him Magnus! I have too!”

  
Mark could feel his eyelids getting heavy, his body suddenly exhausted and needing to sleep.

  
“ No, I have to….”.

  
“ shhhh, it's ok Mark, I know. I know you do.”

  
Mark's words trailed off, as he fell into a deep sleep, visions of Kieran flashing behind his eyelids.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kieran awoke, his eyes straining in the dim light, his head was pounding and his body ached. Looking around Kieran saw he was in a large plush bed, lying on velvety satin sheets, a fur blanket covering his body. He was in his chambers, or what used to be his chambers before his father had sold him to the hunt. Kieran pushed the blankets away, noticing the red whip marks and bruises which covered his pale skin. The marks were healing, now that he was back in faerie his wounds were healing fast once more.

  
A sudden surge of anger flared up inside him, he hated being here, his father's prisoner, once again. Kieran wanted to run, being back in his old room brought back many horrific memories, ones he had tried for so long to forget. When he'd been with Mark, he could forget but here alone, there was nothing to stop his mind from remembering.

  
Kieran started, as the door opened and he caught a glimpse of one of the faerie guards, standing outside. Then an icy chill swept into the room, a feeling of despair crawling over his skin.

  
His father.

  
The king.

  
His father was dressed in long black flowing robes, his one black eye and silver one fastening onto Kieran, a cruel smile twisting his features. One side of his face was beautiful, like that of a young man, and the other scarred and disfigured. Kieran turned his head away, tearing his eyes away from the sight of his father.

  
_Kieran. My son. Where have you been all this time? I have been looking for you.”_

  
Kieran shuddered, as his father's voice penetrated his mind, and he fought against the feeling that he wanted to gouge his fingers into his ears. The king was an ominous force, towering above Kieran, using his powers to force the faerie prince to bow to his will. When Kieran had been a child, he'd been a fighter, a stubborn arrogant boy who'd challenged his father, heedless of the consequences. He'd learned the hard way that you did not say no to the king.

  
_Kieran, you will look at your king when he speaks to you._

  
Kieran felt a force, like invisible fingers, grasping his chin and forcing his head up.  
No, Kieran fought against it, he was no longer a child, no longer that small boy starved for love that would never be returned by a father who was treacherous and cruel. He would not surrender his will, would not allow his father to control him like he had years ago. Kieran fought against the pull of the king's mind, clearing his own thoughts and forcing his father out.

  
The pain was excruciating as Kieran struggled against the faerie king’s power. Sweat beaded his on his forehead, soaking through his clothes, his body trembling with the effort of holding his own will against his father's. He gritted his teeth, blood was dripping from his nose, staining his bare chest red. Kieran gathered up all his mental strength and threw everything he had, he saw his father's face, surprised and angry.

  
“ Don't fight it son, you belong here in faerie with your own kind, not with those murderous lying shadowhunters.” “ You belong here at my side, as my son.”

  
“ No, father the only murdering liar here is you! I will never return as your son, ever!” Kieran yelled, and he pushed his father's hand away, the faerie king stumbling backwards.

  
“ you have forgotten your place Kieran, you have spent too much time in the company of those filthy shadowhunters. You share your bed with one of them. That's right, I know of your scandalous activities, did you really think it would go unnoticed? Mark has denied his faerie heritage and chosen to align himself with the shadowhunters, he is no longer one of us. You are an embarrassment to the unseelie court!”

  
The king's voice hissed at Kieran, like a snake, his eyes flashing. Kieran stood his ground even though he was afraid, he'd be a fool to not be.

  
“ He doesn't love you Kieran. You know he can lie. He has not forgiven you, he never will.”

  
The faerie king whispered, his voice laced with lies, attempting to plant doubt that Mark’s feelings for Kieran were not real.

  
“ Mark does love me! You never loved me, you don't know anything about it.” Kieran screamed, suddenly his anger and hurt taking getting the better of him.

  
A smack resounded throughout the room, his father's hand connecting hard with his face, sending his head flying backwards. Kieran fell to the floor, his cheek throbbing, he touched his fingers to his face, and saw blood. His father stood over him, a menacing force, and bent down to look at him. He leaned forward and spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

  
“ Kieran, you will not see Mark again. If you do, i will disown you, throw you away, strip you of any titles, royalties and you will be nothing.”

  
“ You already threw me away. You sold your own son to the hunt! You proved I am nothing, nothing to you. Why should I come back here, to this hell?” Kieran asked, his voice betraying him, he wanted to sound indifferent, but he couldn't stop the bitterness from seeping into his words.

  
The faerie king laughed maniacally, his voice causing Kieran's skin to crawl, his father's words mocking him.

  
“ Do you think they will ever accept you? The son of a unseelie king? They will hate you. They may pretend to like you but in the end they will despise you for what you are.”

  
“ Mark would never hate me, he loves me” Kieran said the words but doubt flooded his thoughts. What if the king was right and Mark and his family never truly accepted him? Where would he go?

  
“ You try to poison me with your words, but I know you are desperate Father, you need me. You know without me, there will be no bargain with the hunt. Without me you have nothing. I refuse to be your bargaining chip.”

  
The king rose and looked down at Kieran, his eyes bottomless and full of hatred for the young prince.

  
“ You will. Because if you don't, Mark will die.”

  
Then another sharp piercing pain shot through his head, his body twisting in on itself, until he screamed. He clawed at the floor, his fingernails scratching the surface, blood poured from his mouth. Then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Mark looked up at the night sky, his thoughts a thousand miles away. He saw the stars and wondered if Kieran was watching the same stars, thinking of him. An ache filled his chest at the thought of Kieran and what he would be going through at this very minute. He could hear his family laughing in another room, but he couldn't join in, not when Kieran could be suffering or worse dying.

  
Mark threw himself down on his bed, shoving his face into his pillow, and screamed. He let the tears escape, now he was alone, and cried, allowing the sobs to rack his body. He cried till he had no more tears left, till his eyes were red and burning. This was all his fault. He should have known Kieran would run, leave and try to protect Mark. Mark wiped his tear stained eyes on the back of his hand and stood up, a sudden determination seizing him. He was going after Kieran. No one was going to stop him. He would rescue Kieran, even if it meant giving up his own life to do so. He went down the stairs, and just as he was about to sneak out the front door, a voice stopped him.

  
“ Mark?”

  
It was Julian, his dark curls a mess, dark circles underneath his eyes, and a look of concern in his blue eyes.

  
“ Julian, don't try to stop me, I'm going after Kieran. Even if I have to go alone.” Mark steeled himself, knowing what Julian would say.

  
“ I know Mark,” Julian spoke softly, running a hand through his hair, “ I'm coming with you.”

  
Mark started, shocked at his younger brother's words, he had expected Julian to argue with him and try to stop him.

  
“ it's too dangerous Jules, I can't allow you to do that.”

  
“ Mark, we are a family, that means we look out for each other. You are not doing this alone. I am coming with you.”

  
“ Kieran is not your family, you've said as much Julian. Why would you care what happens to him?”

  
“ Because you do. You see something in him, something I don't, and if you can see good in him then it's there. Also Kieran loves you, even I can see that he does. You deserve to be happy Mark.”

  
Julian touched Mark's arm, “ I'm sorry for how I treated Kieran.”

  
Mark was silent a few moments, then,

  
“Alright, let's go.”

  
“ Wait, we need weapons, food and shadowhunter runes. I'll get the others.”

  
“Others?”

  
“ Yes Mark, we already decided we are coming with you. Ty and Livy are already planning a way to get into the court, magnus is going to make a portal into faerie and Christina and Emma are gathering weapons.”

  
Mark was speechless, an overwhelming love for his siblings tugging at his heart. They were going to rescue Kieran. His family was going to help him. He just hoped they made it in time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
